El Veneno Mas Dulce
by Ladys-fantasy
Summary: Harry tiene una tarea difícil; Encontrar a la persona de la cual Voldemort quiere beber su sangre. Esto lleva al Trio hacia Forks. ¿Quien es la persona cuya sangre es tan poderosa? Crossover entre Harry Potter y Twilight. Eventualmente cambiara a M.
1. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los siguientes personajes nos pertenecen. Gracias._

**Esta historia es un crossover entre Harry Potter y Twilight. Tambien, es una historia que estoy haciendo junto a una compañera de la escuela, que la pueden encontrar aqui en fan fiction por el nombre de: Hajabeg452.**

**Esperamos que les guste. Una aclaracion: La historia comienza casi al final de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Confesiones_

- "Harry…"

Se acercó rápidamente a Dumbledore. A pesar de que físicamente se estaba derrumbando, su mirada iba fija al frente y su determinación por llegar al castillo, montados en sus escobas, era clara.

- "¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?"

- "Harry... Tengo que contarte algo antes de que sea muy tarde."

El tono que había usado en la palabra "tarde" no le gustó nada. Sonaba alarmante.

- "¿Dígame?"- Preguntó preocupado.

Dumbledore estaba respirando con dificultad, su labio inferior y las manos le temblaban. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Aunque se veía calmado, algo andaba mal.

- "Quería protegerte de todo esto, buscar a la persona y protegerla de Voldemort yo mismo... Pero, no la he encontrado y me doy cuenta que esto es algo que tu deberías hacer. Es para lo que naciste... Lamento no haberte dicho antes."

- "Profesor, no entiendo, ¿Esta diciendo que Voldemort busca a otra persona aparte de mí?"

- "Sí. ¿Te acuerdas la vez que viste a Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido bebiendo la sangre de un unicornio?"

Dumbledore se volteó para ver a Harry a la cara, este simplemente asintió. "_¿Cómo no me voy a acordar?" _Pensó Harry.

- "Esa no ha sido la única vez que Voldemort ha tomado de esa sangre. Actualmente él la sigue utilizando... Eso es lo que mantiene a Voldemort fuerte."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

- "Pero, entonces... Voldemort sin la sangre es mas fuerte que yo, ¡Con la sangre de unicornio será aun más fuerte!"- Por un momento la voz de Harry tembló. Tenia una carga encima muy pesada.

- "No Harry... Todo este tiempo la ha estado tomando. Sin ella, podrías vencerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

- "Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre de unicornio con la persona que Voldemort busca?"

Repentinamente el semblante de Dumbledore se oscureció. Harry fruncio el seño extrañado y miro hacia donde el profesor miraba. El terror inundó a Harry.

Suspendido en el cielo encima del castillo, habia un reluciente craneo verde con lengua de serpiente, la marca que dejaban los mortifagos.

- "Harry, ponte la capa invisible."

El muchacho la sacó del bolsillo y se la echó por encima. Harry fijó la vista en aquel siniestro craneo; y entonces el miedo se infló en su interior, le comprimió los pulmones y le apartó de la mente cualquier otra inquietud.

- "Esta sangre que Voldemort esta consumiendo" – Harry dio un brinco. Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y se olvidó que Dumbledore seguia a su lado.- "Pronto va a perder sus efectos en él. Uno nunca debe abusar de estas cosas. Hace unos meses se enteró de una manera que podria mantenerlo vivo por al menos unos 100 años más."

- "Y esa manera es la sangre de esta persona especial."

- "Exacto." – Dumbledore se volteo para darle una ligera sonrisa.– "Debes encontrar a esta persona antes que Voldemort y protegerla. En todo caso que sea una mala persona, matarla. Esa es toda la información que puedo darte. No se nada mas al respecto, solo que esta persona debe ser mujer."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "La mujer es la escencia de la vida o al menos eso pensamos nosotros los magos. Ellas son dadoras de vida, dan a luz y siguen hacia delante el mundo. La mayoria de las pociones que conllevan alguna sangre en ella, es sangre de alguna mujer; ya sea una bebe o una anciana."

La mirada de Dumbledore volvio hacia el castillo. Harry oyó a Dumbledore murmurar algo en una lengua extraña que luego se dio cuenta, eran para deshacer los sortilegios que protegían al castillo. Descendieron en la asotea de la torre, la cual estaba desierta. Luego, al otro lado de la puerta que conducia a las escaleras de caracol, se oyó pasos. Harry se apartó sacando su varita y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- "¡Expelliarmus!"

Harry quedó inmóvil y cayó hacia atrás contra el muro de la torre, sin poder hablar o moverse. Atravez de la capa invisible pudo ver como la varita de Dumbledore saltaba de su mano... El profesor lo habia inmovilizado sin pronunciar en voz alta el conjuro.

- "Buenas noches, Draco."

* * *

**Esperamos que hayamos captado la atencion de ustedes, por favor si esto pasó dejenos reviews (hablo en plural en nombre a Hajabeg).**

**Una pequeña notita, La ultima oracion de este capitulo es la q sale en el libro; pag.541. De ahi en adelante todo pasa exactamente igual al libro.**

**Por favor dejen reviews! Y si tienen preguntas bienvenidas sean al igual q los comentarios, etc etc.**

**Gracias! **

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy _**&**_ Hajabeg452_

* * *


	2. La Carta De Sirius

**Disclaimer: **_Ojala nos pertenecieran, pero no.  
_

**Alfín el segundo capitulo. Espero que con este capitulo atraigamos su atención .**

**Este capitulo, sinceramente, me lo dedico a mi. Por ser la primera vez que termino un segundo capitulo y estoy dispuesta a seguir con el tercero XD.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: _La Carta De Sirius_

_Caminaba tranquilamente sobre el agua. Miraba a su alrededor y no encontraba nada a lo lejos. Solo agua. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan tranquilo. Así que, sentándose en el agua, cerro los ojos pensando._

_Repentinamente, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y donde estaba sentado, que hace unos momentos era agua, se sentía duro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el medio de un bosque. Curioso, empezó a caminar alrededor del bosque. Su cicatriz empezó a arder. Soportando el dolor, seguía caminando adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque. Mientras más se adentraba, más le dolía la cicatriz. ¿Por qué seguía adentrándose en el bosque? Eso le causaba más dolor..._

_Se tapó los ojos deseando que el dolor se fuera._

_Y se fue._

_Los abrió una vez mas y deseó no haberlo hecho._

_Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_¿Sangre?_

_Mas bien parecía... Veneno._

_Alzó la mirada al sentir una presencia. Allí, enfrente de él, yacía el cuerpo de una joven. Mas bien, solo podía ver la silueta de un cuerpo, pero savia que era una mujer. Se acercó a ella y volteo su cuerpo._

_Otro error. La muchacha estaba muerta. Sabia que estaba muerta, pero aun así sus labios estaban moviéndose, pronunciando algo que no podía entender.  
_

_Su cicatriz volvió a arderle. Miró a su derecha y, a lo lejos, podía ver como Voldemort se acercaba a él. No podía dejar de verlo._

_Sintió algo liquido escurrirse entre sus manos. Volvió su cabeza al cuerpo de la muchacha y este se estaba derritiendo en sangre._

_Por todo el bosque podía escuchar la misma palabra una y otra vez._

_"Forks, Forks, Forks, Forks..."_

_Con cada paso que Voldemort daba hacia él, un "Forks" se escuchaba mas fuerte que el anterior._

_Este era su fin..._

"¡Pero si duerme más que yo!" – La voz de Ron se escuchó por toda la casa mientras este le lanzaba un almohadazo a su amigo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama exaltado y lleno de sudor.

"¿Estas bien, Harry? – Hermione se levantó de la cama de Ron para sentarse al lado de Harry, mirándolo preocupada. Harry no contestó y esto, entonces, preocupó a Ron que se sentó al otro lado de Harry.

Con sus amigos a los lados, se dio cuenta que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Cerró los ojos suspirando y se levantó de la cama hacia el baño para echarse agua a la cara.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y ¿Qué era Forks?, ¿Quién era esa muchacha? Sabía que Voldemort estaba detrás de ella. _"Voldemort esta detrás de una mujer para beber su sangre"_ Escuchó a su mente decir. Debía ser ella. Pero, ¿Dónde la encontraba?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Hacia como más de un mes que Dumbledore le había aclarado cual era su misión y como podía superar a Voldemort.

Pero, no sabía nada al respecto aparte de que era mujer. Ni siquiera sabía la edad de ella, ni su físico. ¿Cómo voy a reconocerla si algún día me la tropiezo? ¿Si tal vez la encuentro, como contarle que está en peligro de muerte por que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos la busca para asesinarla y así, poder beber su sangre para hacerse más fuerte? ¿Cómo saber si esta mujer es buena o mala? O ¿Qué si Voldemort la encuentra primero o si ya la encontró?

Unas palmadas en la puerta del baño sobresaltaron al chico. Abrió la puerta y una caja le golpeó el pecho.

"¡Mas vale que nos cuentes que soñaste y que no me vuelvas a dar tal susto!" – Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura con el ceño fruncido y se volteó, caminando de vuelta a la habitación.

Harry recogió la caja que Hermione le había tirado y, a pesar de no tener sus espejuelos, pudo notar que era un regalo. ¡Claro! Hoy era su cumpleaños. Sonrió abiertamente recordando que ahora podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwart y salió corriendo detrás de Hermione.

"¡Harry!" – Ron se le fue por detrás, echándole un brazo por el hombro y le empezó a rasparle la cabeza con el puño. – "Eres un idiota, no lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Perdón, no me di cuenta." – Harry aun tenía su gran sonrisa. Mientras Hermione se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas sin mirar a Harry, este cogió su varita.

"_¡Accio espejuelos!_" – Rápidamente los espejuelos vinieron hacia él, pero detrás suyo, dándole en la cabeza. Ron se echó a reír y Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"¡Felicidades, Harry! Lamento haberte tirado tu regalo."

" No te preocupes, Hermione" – La chica le sonrió y salió de la habitación diciendo que iba a ayudar a la Sra.Weasley con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur que se celebraría mañana.

"Aquí está mi regalo, Harry. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, compañero!" – Harry le sonrió abiertamente cogiendo su regalo que parecía... ¿Un libro?. Harry alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo y este simplemente sonrió incitándolo a que lo abriera.

Al abrirlo se encontró, precisamente, con un libro llamado _Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Chicas. _Miró a Ron con una sonrisa, dándole las gracias y prosiguiendo con el regalo de Hermione. Cuando lo abrió no pudo evitar preguntarse; ¿Por qué Hermione le regalaría un collar?. Ron también se extrañó, pero le dijo que seguramente tenia algún propósito. Guardó los regalos en su maleta y bajó a la cocina con Ron.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, esta estaba abarrotada con personas.

"Harry, querido. Felicidades. Arthur me mandó a felicitarte, tuvo que irse temprano para el trabajo." – La Sra.Weasley se acercó a él dándole el regalo de parte de su marido y ella. Era un reloj. – "Es costumbre de los magos regalarle un reloj a un joven mago cuando alcanza la mayoría de edad. No es mucho... Creo que le pertenecía a un familiar que no cuidaba bien las cosas..." – Harry no la dejó terminar y la abrazó.

"Gracias, Sra.Weasley." – Le sonrió y se fue a saludar a todas las personas que se encontraban allí para felicitarlo y darle su regalo.

Pero a él no le interesaban los regalos. Lo que le importaba es que estuviesen allí, las personas a las que él apreciaba. Personas que probablemente jamás volviese a ver... Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, entre otros. Cuando se acercó a Lupin, lo notó cansado comparado con Tonks quien radiaba en felicidad.

"Felicidades, Harry." – Le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro algo al oído. – "Después de todo esto necesito hablar con ustedes tres."

Harry asintió. Subió a su habitación para poner sus regalos en la maleta, junto con los de Ron y Hermione. Cuando se volteó para regresar al comedor, se topó con Ginny.

"¿Podemos hablar?" – Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ginny quería hablar con él.

"Claro. ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?" - Trató de sonar sereno.

"Es... Quería darte mi regalo." – Ginny se acercó a él. Harry se puso un poco nervioso. No podían volver, debía protegerla de Voldemort y los mortifagos.

"Ah, bueno. Pues... Dámelo." – Se sentía estúpido. No sabia por que estaba tan nervioso.

"No sabia que darte de regalo."

"No tenias que darme nada."

"Quería darte algo por lo cual me recordaras. Algo que no tuvieses que cargar contigo en tus viajes. Así que... Pensé en esto."

La distancia que había entre los dos se cortó. Ginny estaba besando a Harry. Un beso suave, tierno. Era el mejor beso que Harry había tenido. Por un momento pensó en que era mejor que volar sosu escoba. Ginny se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Suerte, y no me olvides."

"Aun sin este regalo, jamás te olvidaría. Pero, Ginny..."

" Lo sé, Harry. No te preocupes. No sueño con una boda o hijos. Pero, ¿Estas seguro que no puedo ir con ustedes?" – Por un momento Harry quiso decirle que sí. Pero, no podía. Ginny tenía que estar segura, no podía seguir perdiendo mas seres queridos.

"Estoy seguro." – Ginny bajó la cabeza sonriendo.

"Esta bien. Entonces... Creo que deberías bajar al comedor, todos están esperando."

Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de Ginny, no era una llorona. Sonriendo siguió a Ginny escaleras abajo hasta el comedor. Allí estaban todos, hasta la familia de Fleur. Definitivamente, este era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

"Felicidades, cuídate y espero verte en Hogwarts. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte." – Hagrid le guiñó un ojo a Harry haciendo que este se sintiera mal. Ni él, ni sus mejores amigos, volverían a Hogwarts.

Harry solo pudo sonreírle mientras salía de la Madriguera.

"Él entenderá." – Le susurró Hermione al oído. – "Vamos al cuarto, Lupin quiere hablar con nosotros."

Con toda la felicidad que había tenido en el día, se le olvidó la charla que le esperaba con Lupin. ¿De que querría hablar?.

Siguió a Lupin hasta la habitación donde estaba pasando las noches con Ron.

Lupin se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación y esperó a que el trío pasara para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"Vayamos directo al punto, ¿No?" – Lupin los miró a cada uno a los ojos. Luego suspiró. – "Es un poco obvio, al menos para mí, que no regresaran a Hogwart."

Hermione se sonrojó, Ron alzó una ceja y Harry miró incrédulo al ex profesor.

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" – Harry no podía conseguir la respuesta de cómo lo supo.

" Ahora mismo, eso no tiene importancia. ¿Cuándo piensan irse?"

"Después de la boda." – Al parecer Hermione no consideraba peligroso que Lupin supiera un poco de información.

"Me lo imaginé... Bueno, ya no les pregunto más, supongo que quieren irse en secreto."

"Así es." – Hermione pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

Harry se acercó mas a Lupin y susurró. – "¿De que nos quiere hablar?"

"Mas bien, les quiero dar algo que me dejó Dumbledore antes de... morir... De parte de Sirius."

Harry volteó su cabeza y pudo notar como a Hermione se le aguaban los ojos y como Ron miró hacia otro lado. Lupin sonrió. Harry sentía que el pecho se le oprimia.

"Al parecer Sirius nos ocultó uno que otro secreto. No sé por que Dumbledore estaba en posesión de esta carta." – Mientras decía esto, metía su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacaba una carta. – "Tampoco sé por que Sirius no nos dijo nada. Pero... Dumbledore me dijo que te la diera cuando lo considerara necesario. Creo que no es necesario para nada... Pero, ya que no volverás y no sé si..."

_Volveré a verte. _Esas fueron las palabras que Lupin no pudo decir. Le extendió la carta a Harry y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse del trío y darles unas direcciones con ciertos datos que debían leer después de la carta.

A Harry le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué secreto le ocultó Sirius?. Abrió la carta con cuidado de no romperla. La desenrolló y leyó en voz alta:

_Querida Hija:_

_Ya sé que tus padres adoptivos no quieren dejarte que me veas. Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esta situación, si tan solo hubiese sabido..._

_Perdón, no debo mortificarte con un pasado del cual no se puede hacer nada ya. Espero que estés recibiendo mis cartas. _

_Deseo verte, ver si te pareces a mi o a tu mamá... Espero que hayas salido a mí, soy mas guapetón. Aunque en personalidad tienes que haber salido a tu mamá, si hubieses salido a mí, hace mucho tiempo te hubieses ido de esa casa. _

_Tu mamá era una muy buena persona, leal, caritativa, bondadosa, humilde... Era un ángel. Lamentablemente, por culpa de esta maldita guerra, el señor tenebroso, del que te he hablado, la mató. No sabia que había tenido un bebe hasta el año pasado que Dumbledore me lo contó._

_Pero nada. Ahora solo me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo, ya ves, no puedo salir mucho por que me buscan en el mundo mágico. _

_Por cierto, tienes un primo, se llama Harry. El es mi ahijado, si lo llegas a conocer algún día, dale mucho cariño, él es huérfano como tu (y como yo en cierto modo)._

_Aun sigues viviendo en Forks, ¿verdad? Espero poder ir a visitarte, Angela._

_No me olvides._

_Tu papá,_

_Sirius_

* * *

**Aqui se acaba el capitulo 2. Sip, hay ciertas cosas sin aclarar. como por ejemplo: ¿Cual es el proposito del collar que le regala Herm a Harry?, ¿Que son esos datos que Lupin les dejo al trio?  
Esas pregs se contestaran eventualmente, seguramente en el capitulo 4.**

**En el siguiente capitulo, comenzaremos con Twilight **

**Por favor dejen un review, no cuesta mucho**

Aceptamos hasta tomates con lechuga y huevo! XD

**Gracias!**

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy_ **&** _Hajabeg452_


	3. ¿Despedida?

** Disclaimer: **_¿Saben que pasaria si nos pertenecieran? No estariamos aqui._

**Yay! Otro capitulo, I feel proud of myself! XD**

**Anyways, aqui alfin entra Twilight . De verdad q esperamos que les guste!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Hajabeg, mi amiga que es la otra mitad de esta historia. Gracias por todo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: **¿Despedida?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, reflejándose en el mar. No hacia mucho viento, pero eso era perfecto para Bella.

Sentir el sol quemando su piel y que ningún viento la derrumbara mientras caminaba por la playa de La Push, era perfecto para ella.

Cuando ya se cansó de caminar y disfrutar del clima, se sentó al lado de su padre.

-"Bella, aun no entiendo por que has hecho esta fiesta." – Su padre la miró con signos de interrogación en la cara.

-"Ya te lo dije papá, necesitaba de este clima. Sabes que no me gusta el ambiente en Forks." – Se sentía mal mintiéndole a su padre. Odiaba las mentiras, pero en estos momentos, esas mentiras, eran lo mas que necesitaba. – "Además, ya se acabó la escuela y hoy me voy para Alaska... No regresaré en mucho tiempo."

Charlie se quedó callado. Se le había olvidado que su preciada hija se iba esa noche para la Universidad de Alaska. No le gustaba ser muy sentimental, así que simplemente le sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza de Bella, para luego levantarse y caminar por la playa.

Bella se puso a mirar a todos sus compañeros. No eran muchos los que estaban allí, en esa pequeña fiesta que Bella preparó para despedirse de ellos. Pero, eran los que más ella apreciaba y los que hicieron su estadía en Forks única. Hasta Jessica estaba con los demás jugando Volleyball. Bella miró su reloj; Las 5 en punto. Ya era hora de ir recogiendo.

Se levantó para meter toda la basura en la bolsa. Ya se estaba empezando a sentir un poco el frío de la noche. Mientras se doblaba para recoger un plato plástico una ventolera se lo llevó, haciendo que Bella saliera trotando detrás de el.

De momento se paró en seco.

El plato vino a parar en un árbol. El árbol donde Jacob le había contado aquella historia que delató que era Edward.

Bella se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol, abrasando sus rodillas y así ocultando su rostro.

Jacob.

Hacían ya como dos semanas que nadie, ni si quiera los de la tribu, sabían donde estaba Jacob. Aunque Bella sospechaba que había pasado con él. Seguramente no pudo soportar mas verlos, a Edward y a ella, juntos. Esto le dolía mucho a Bella ya que estaba lastimando a Jacob. Pero, a la misma vez, se molestaba mucho con él por no apoyarla en lo que la hacia feliz. Se molestaba con Jacob por ser un egoísta y quererla solo para ella... ¿Es que acaso Jacob no podía ser feliz viéndola a ella feliz?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. _"No pienses en él, Bella."_ Se dijo así misma. Tenía que estar feliz y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con sus amigos.

Siguió recogiendo, sus amigos acababan de terminar el juego y ahora la ayudaban a limpiar el lugar. Charlie llegó poco después y empezó a montar a la camioneta todo lo que sobró, la sombrilla de playa, las toallas y la mochila.

Cuando se estaba despidiendo de todos sus compañeros, sus ojos se aguaron, pero no soltó ninguna lagrima. Esto es lo que ella quería. Se estaba montando a la camioneta cuando vio que Angela estaba corriendo en su dirección.

-"¡Bella!" – Se acercó a Angela para ver que pasaba. Esta se dobló apoyándose en sus rodillas, tomando aire. – "Bella, ¿Crees que puedas pasar por mi casa antes de que te vayas para... Alaska?"

-"Claro, pero... ¿Por qué?"

-"Es que, te tengo un regalo. Se me ha quedado en la casa."– Angela le sonrió y añadió. – "Pero si no puedes pasar no te preocupes. Imagino que tienes que estar algo ajorada."

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. – "Claro que pasaré, Angela. Aunque... Odio los regalos."

Angela se rió. – "Lo sé, pero quería darte algo, para que me recordaras."

Bella no aguantó mas y una lagrima se le escapó.

-"Angela..." – Angela se abalanzó hacia Bella y la abrasó.

-"Venga, no llores, ¿Nos vamos a ver en navidad, no?" – Angela la miró, esperanzas en sus ojos. Otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa que no podía echar hacia un lado. _"No, Angela, nunca mas nos volveremos a ver." _Quiso decirle. Pero, por obvias razones, no podía. Aunque aun así, sospechaba que Angela presentía que nunca más se volverían a ver.

-"Claro, en navidad." – Le sonrió tratando de que esa mentira sonara como una verdad.

Con una ultima sonrisa, Angela se volteó y regresó al carro de Ben, quien la esperaba. Bella suspiró y entró a la camioneta. Charlie le apretó un hombro en señal de apoyo. Encendió la camioneta y salió rumbo a la casa.

Como una hora después, se encontraba bajando las cosas de la camioneta y acomodándolas donde iban en la casa. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue a la cocina y contestó.

-"Estoy de camino. Espero que ya estés lista."– Fue lo único que escuchó, ya que Edward le había enganchado tan pronto terminó de hablar. Bella frunció el ceño y puso el teléfono devuelta. Algo debió haber pasado para que Edward estuviese tan impaciente.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, tropezando al llegar al final. Edward estaba impaciente y ella ni si quiera se había bañado. Aunque sabía que Edward seguramente llegaría cuando entrara al baño, trató de avanzar. Al cerrar la puerta del baño pudo escuchar unas gomas rechinar a la entrada de su casa. Edward llego y ella empezaba a bañarse.

Mientras entraba a la bañera, tropezando otra vez, escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría.

-"¡Bella! ¡Edward llegó!" – Le gritó su papá desde las escaleras. _"Lo sé, Lo sé"_Pensó Bella mientras se bañaba_._

Trató de ir más rápido. No podía imaginar que le pasaba a Edward y, si es que estaba molesto por algo, no quería que la primera noche donde estarían cien por ciento solos, el estuviese molesto con ella también.

Terminó de bañarse y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin que tuviese que enredarse con su ropa. Terminó, dejando toalla y ropa sucia en el suelo del baño. Salió y al pie de las escaleras estaba Edward cruzado de brazos, sin expresión alguna. Bajó y al llegar al final de las escaleras Edward la abrasó, relajándose.

-"¿Nos vamos?" – Le susurró Edward al oído.

-"Claro." – Contestó también en un susurro. Se despidió de Charlie y siguió a Edward hasta su Volvo.

Edward condujo en silencio, hasta que Bella no aguantó más. Se volteó para enfrentarlo y le pregunto si pasaba algo. No contestó de inmediato, pero ya cuando estaban en la entrada de su casa, le dijo suavemente.

-"No pasa nada, Bella." – La miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. – "Alice tuvo una visión y pues... Ha mantenido mi mente ocupada."

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, Edward ya estaba al otro lado del carro abriendo la puerta de pasajero. La cargó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde la bajó con delicadeza. A Bella se le olvidó que tenía algo que preguntarle a Edward. Se le olvidó que estaban al frente de la casa de este. Se le olvidó todo y simplemente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Este sonrió de medio lado y le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete para luego abrir la puerta sin que Bella pudiera recuperarse mental y físicamente.

Edward le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Bella se percató que estaba esperando a que ella entrara. Se sacudió la cabeza y entró.

No había nadie a la vista. Edward le puso una mano en la cintura.

-"Emmett y Rosalie se fueron esta mañana para su... ciento dos luna de miel." – Bella abrió los ojos bien grande y miró a Edward. No pudo evitar pensar si Edward y ella tendrían tantas lunas de miel.

Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, él notó esto y comenzó a reírse.

-"¿Alice?" – Pregunto esperando que de momento la tenga frente a ella sofocándola en un abrazo.

-"Esta con Jasper verificando algo." – respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Tiene que ver con la visión?"

-"Sí. Pero de eso te cuento horita." – La sonrisa que puso parecía como si estuviese recordando algún chiste o un plan malévolo.

Suspiré. –"¿Esme y Carlisle?"

Edward me miró y volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa burlona. – "Comprándote un regalo de despedida."

Puse cara de asco y Edward se aguantó una risa. Al instante, Alice y Jasper entraban por la puerta.

-"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estas?"

-"¿Bien?"

Algo andaba raro. Si conocía bien a la familia: Alice, ahora mismo, estaría abrasándola y haciéndole pucheros por que se iba y no volvería hasta navidad, porque estaría medio año, sola con Edward, en una especie de luna de miel. Jasper estaría emitiendo sentimientos de calma. Carlisle estuviese apoyándola mientras Esme la miraría con cariño.

Alice entró a la cocina y Edward fue detrás de ella no sin antes darle a ella un beso en la frente.

Bella miró a Jasper quien se sentó al pie de las escaleras y miraba hacia el piano. Quería preguntarle que pasaba, pero el enlace entre ella y Jasper no estaba muy fuerte aun. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento peligroso.

-"Soy mas fuerte ahora... No tienes por que ser tan cuidadosa conmigo."

-"Lo siento." – No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vergüenza cubriendo toda su mente. Un sentimiento de felicidad la inundó.–"¿Gracias?"

Se volteó para mirar a Jasper a la cara y le sonrió. Este le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó para subir las escaleras.

-"¿Crees que puedas decirme que pasa?" – La frustración en Bella era evidente. Por un momento pensó que Jasper le diría, ya que se quedó pensando mientras la miraba.

-"Eventualmente Edward te dirá" – Y se fue.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta. Un minuto después Edward estaba a su lado pasándole un brazo por encima de su hombro. No lo miró.

-"¿Estamos en algún tipo de juego?"

Su silencio no duró mucho. Miró a Edward con preguntas en su cara. Edward volvió a darle un beso en la frente y empezó a acariciarle una mejilla.

-"Ahora no. ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Hm... Está bien."

Miró el reloj; 7:00pm. Para su papá y sus amistades a las 10:00pm Edward y Bella estarían en el aeropuerto montándose en el avión que los llevaría hasta Alaska. Pero los verdaderos planes eran que a esa hora, estarían montándose en el Volvo de Edward rumbo a Las Vegas para casarse. Bella estaba un poco nerviosa por eso... No, estaba muerta de nervios. ¿Casarse? ¡A quien se le hubiera ocurrido!

Pero había otra cosa que la ponía más nerviosa todavía. Su petición, que se llevaría a cabo luego de la boda... El corazón se le aceleraba nada más de pensarlo.

En esos momentos Esme y Carlisle entraron a la casa agarrados de la mano. Esme, con su hermosa sonrisa, llevaba un paquete en la mano libre. Alice ya estaba allí para contemplar su cara cuando viera el regalo. Aunque seguramente ya la había visto...

-"Um... Muchas gracias Esme... No... Tenían que molestarse." – Trató lo más que pudo de sonreír y poner una cara de gratificación sincera.

-"No es nada, Bella. Lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Después de todo, vas a ser mi futura nuera."– Esme le sonrió y volvió al lado de su esposo. Por alguna razón las palabras de Esme sonaban igual de raras que el comportamiento de todos en esta casa.

Trató de no pensar en eso y comenzó a abrir el paquete.

En ese momento Alice se quedó estática y con la mirada fija pero a la vez vacía. Nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban expectantes de ver la cara de Bella. Con excepción de Edward, que en cuanto se percató del estado de su hermana, entró en su mente y lo que vio lo dejo muy desconcertado, pero a la vez, con mas esperanzas de las que ya tenia.

_Estaban en una casa. Bella, Edward, Angela y sus papas. Pero habían tres personas más. Uno de los chicos parecía muy alterado y estaba discutiendo con la mamá de Angela. De momento, Bella y Angela abrieron los ojos y Edward abrazó protectoramente a Bella. Una chica se levanto para tratar de calmar al muchacho. Bella miró a Edward preocupada.  
_

Después de esto tanto Edward como Alice volvieron a la realidad y lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos, la cara de Alice expresaba confusión, mientras que la de Edward estaba inescrutable. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que una pregunta resonó en la mente de Alice "¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con Angela o peor aún, con nosotros? Algo debe estar a punto de comenzar, son los mismos chicos que estaban en la otra visión."

Mientras Alice pensaba en esto, Edward negó con la cabeza en señal de que no sabía. El solo estaba pensando en que esto podría significar que Bella y él se quedaran más tiempo en Forks. A la vez que esto lo afligía, lo alegraba más que nada. Eso significaría que la transformación de Bella a vampira tardaría más. Pero, ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Otra guerra más? Miró a Bella con preocupación. No sabía que tenían esos chicos que ver con ellos, pero presentía que Bella iba a estar involucrada.

-"¡Oh! Es un... ¿Boleto de estadía para el hotel Hilton en Las Vegas?" – Bella estaba impactada. ¿Cuánto les tubo que haber costado esa estadía?

-"Sí."- Le contestó Carlisle. – "Para que tengan mas privacidad. Además, no tenían donde quedarse."

-"¿No te gusta?" – Le preguntó Esme poniendo cara de preocupación.

Bella se imaginó que tenia que tener una cara de terror, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. – "Sí, sí. Me encanta. Muchas gracias." – Creyó no sonar muy convincente, pero Esme le sonrió y se fue junto con Carlisle escaleras arriba.

Alice y Edward estaban riéndose. Bella los miró con reproche y le dio el regalo a Edward.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta que no se había despedido de ninguno de los Cullens y ya mismo tenia que irse. Miró a Alice y los ojos se le aguaron. Seguramente los Cullens no la extrañarían, ni a Edward tampoco. Saben que Edward la convertirá en vampira y tendrán una eternidad para pasar tiempo con Bella. Pero Bella aun era humana y sentía que, exactamente, una eternidad pasaría hasta que los volviese a ver.

-"¿Bella?" – Alice le sonrió y la abrasó, aun riéndose. – "No te preocupes. Nos volveremos a ver, mas pronto de lo que crees."

Ojalá pudiera creer esas palabras de la misma manera que Alice las decía. Con seguridad. Aunque, notó que detrás de las palabras de Alice habían algo más. Probablemente tenían que ver con la visión. ¿Acaso iba a pasar algo que la detendría en Forks más tiempo? Ni si quiera quería pensar en eso, no quería seguir envejeciendo.

-"Bella, es hora de irnos. Lo mejor es que tengas mas tiempo con tu papá." – Edward la miró con compasión. Sabia a lo que se refería. Hoy seria el ultimo día que pasara tiempo con su papá.

Se aguantó las lagrimas y salió detrás de Edward para montarse otra vez al Volvo, de vuelta a casa. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen despedidas.

-"Un boleto de estadía para un hotel..." – Bella aun no lo podía creer. Edward comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

De momento, cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa de Bella, esta se acordó de Angela.

-"¡Edward!" – Edward frenó repentinamente y soltó una maldición. La miró molesto, pero Bella no le hizo caso. – "Me acabo de acordar que debía parar en casa de Angela."

Era evidente. La cara de Edward se transformó completamente. De molesto pasó confusión, luego a sorpresa junto con disgusto y por ultimo, terminó con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto.

-"Claro." – Otra vez Edward con su sonrisa que sabia algo mas de lo que le decía a Bella. – "A casa de Angela..." – Sonrió de medio lado dándole reversa al carro rumbo a la casa de Angela.

-"¿Me vas a contar que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que Alice vio?" – Bella no quería gritar, pero terminó haciéndolo. La ansiedad la iba a volver loca.

-"Depende de lo que pase en casa de Angela, te cuento." – Edward sabia que Bella no se conformaría con eso. Así que se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Bella se separó de él llena de pánico.

-"¡Edward! ¡Atiende al guía!" – Edward comenzó a reírse. Bella aun tenia el corazón en la garganta. ¿Pánico mas un beso de Edward? Se supone que estuviese muerta ahí en el asiento del pasajero.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Angela, Edward ya estaba abriéndole la puerta del pasajero. Bella alzó una ceja y salió del Volvo. Caminó hasta la entrada, preparándose mentalmente para no llorar o algo parecido, y tocó la puerta. Se podía escuchar los ligeros pasos de Angela bajando las escaleras. La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Angela abrió la puerta con un pequeño paquete en la mano.

-"¡Bella!, sabía que vendrías." – Se abrazaron y su amiga le entregó la caja. Angela se percató de la presencia de Edward. –"Oh, hola Edward." – Le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. –"Mis papas salieron un momento a comprar leche. Así que, por precaución, hablaremos afuera. Espero que te guste, Bella."

Bella le sonrió y abrió la caja. Era un dije en piedra de un pequeño fénix. Era, simplemente, encantador.

-"Es hermoso, Angela. Me encanta. ¿Lo hicistes tu?"

-"Sí. El fénix es mi animal favorito. Lo quise hacer en piedra como símbolo de la dureza de nuestra amistad. Además, el fénix se conoce por renacer de sus cenizas, así que nuestra amistad nunca morirá." – Angela le sonrió, se le estaban aguando los ojos. Bella no pudo evitar que se le aguaran a ella también.

Se sentaron en la entrada de la casa, platicando. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y la conversación se puso silenciosa. Angela estaba mirando al centro de la calle, un sapo estaba pasando por allí. Bella miraba al sapo también. Edward miraba al cielo con una mano en la cintura de Bella.

De momento, A la velocidad que Edward iría al otro lado de la calle, Angela y Bella soltaron un grito levantándose. Mientras que Edward se puso tenso y abrasó a las chicas, protectivo.

Bella asomó la cabeza por el hombro de Edward. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era imposible. Era simplemente imposible que las personas se aparecieran de la nada, ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué tres personas se acaban de aparecer, así de la nada, en sus propias narices.?

Pero ahí estaban; Un chico con espejuelos, otro pelirrojo y una chica de pelo enmarañado.

* * *

**Ok, antes de decir alguna otra cosa. Antes de brincar y bailar por haber terminado otro capitulo. Honestamente tengo que maldecir la cosa esta VV  
DE veras que no puedo bregar con el editor de Fan Fiction! No me deja hacer espacios entre las lineas!! Y me da mania por q todo se ve como q juntito, to amontonaito.  
Por ejemplo, ¿La parte donde esta el capitulo? Tuve q poner esos simbolitos pa q el titulo no estuviese TAN pegado de la historia. De verdad que me enferma, asi q si alguien save alguna manera de dejar esppacio entre las cosas... por favor digame, se lo voy a agradecer VV**

**Pero aver. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS! Son lo mejor de veras, fue lo que mas me hiso escribir. Sinceramente, estaba loca por terminar el capitulo por ustedes **

**Eso es para que vean lo importante que son los reviews! XD  
Asi que no sean timidos y dejen reviews!  
Enga enga, y una vez mas; tomates, huevos o lo que sea! Preguntas, dudas, confusiones, de todo es aceptado! D**

**Gracias!**

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy_ **&** _Hajabeg452_


	4. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:**_ Los compre, juego con ellos, pero no los invente VV_

**Si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. ¿Un capitulo tan rapido? Les acabo de decir que ni yo lo creo XD**

**Missy definitivamente se porto bien conmigo, deberia darle un chocolate - Le da chocolate a Missy  
Por cierto, les presento a Missy, mi musa idiota que casi nunca esta a mi lado pero hoy en la madrugada se porto bien conmigo y con ustedes y hiso este capitulo a la velocidad de la luz. **

**Pos a ver... Este capitulo va dedicado a todas TODAS las personas que dejaron review tanto aqui como alla (la historia tambien esta en la seccion de Twilight) y esas personas son:**

_bunnyoruga  
G-Weasley-Cullen  
LAUCULLEN  
andeli Malfoy Cullen  
Cindy la Dama Vampiro  
Gothic-Sweet angel  
Lucy Lucifer  
Arsa Pantera  
Goshikku-san  
Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore  
Denef  
Lyra  
Bernard Slytherin  
Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo  
petalos-de-rosa  
lecaosma_

**De verdad que muchas gracias por los reviews, ellos son los que hacen que Missy se vuelva buena Ustedes son su chocolate D.  
Este capi es para ustedes **

* * *

Capitulo 4:

**Encuentros**

_(Para los revieweros)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por alguna razón Angela no estaba asustada. Simplemente estaba llena de curiosidad. Por el contrario, Bella estaba entrando en un estado de histeria. Temblaba. Edward dejó a Angela a un lado y apretó a Bella entre sus brazos.

El trío estaba paralizado. Se habían aparecido al frente de muggles. Harry miraba a Angela con curiosidad, se parecía un poco a Sirius. Hermione miraba atónita a Bella, quien ya se estaba tranquilizando. Ron miraba a Hermione como si tuviese un letrero de "Salida" en su frente.

Edward miró a cada uno de los componentes del trío. No sabia si mirarlos mal por poner a Bella así o si sonreír por que sabía que lo humano de Bella duraría más tiempo. Así que optó por las dos cosas a la misma vez, se imaginaba que no era una cara muy confortadora para como se tenían que sentir. Ron se dio cuenta de su mirada y se cohibió, soltando un repentino grito al sentir algo en su pie. Cuando miró, era un sapo. Lo cogió entre sus manos, observándolo, queriendo escapar de la situación.

Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-"¿Angela?" – Tomó un paso hacia Angela. Esta se hecho para atrás.

Bueno, nadie la culpa. ¿Quién no estaría asustado de personas que se aparecen de la nada?. Aunque si, Angela no estaba asustada, pero no por eso iba a confiar en personas que se aparecían. Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione y a Ron. Estos miraban a Harry con advertencia.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – Angela se acercaba a Edward. Al parecer sintió como podía Edward protegerla.

-"Oh, bueno, eso es algo que tengo que explicarte. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Perdón por aparecerme así. De verdad no teníamos intención de asustarte, pero no calculamos bien..."

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – Le cortó Angela.

Hermione tomó un paso adelante, con Ron pisándole los talones... Y claro, Trevor junto con Ron, _"En honor a Neville"_ Pensó Ron cuando le puso nombre al sapo.

-"Yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Este," – Señaló a Harry.-"Es Harry Potter y..."- Se cortó por un momento al ver el sapo que llevaba Ron en las manos.-"Y él es Ron Weasley."

Fantasmas. Bella, definitivamente, hubiese preferido que fuesen fantasmas. ¡Pero eran personas! ¿No tenía suficiente con vampiros y hombres lobos?. No, claro que no. Tenían que venir personas que se aparecen, para completar.

-"Somos magos. Esa es la razón de cómo nos podemos aparecer."- Dijo Hermione, adivinando que esa era la primera pregunta que tenían los otros tres en la mente.

¡MAGOS!. Bella no podía creerlo. Rápidamente se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo hace mucho tiempo, que si Angela era una bruja se podía unir al combo también. Definitivamente no podía con mas especies. Mañana seguramente se le aparecería una hada volando por su cabeza y luego, cuando se fuera de crucero algún día, los atacarían unos piratas mitad esqueletos. Se abrazó mas a Edward, echando todos esos locos pensamientos afuera.

Hermione sentía lastima por la chica. Se veía tan frágil y tan asustada. Se imaginó como se sentiría ella si de la nada unas personas se aparecieran. Seguramente estaría así mismo. Aunque, no tendría a un chico tan raro protegiéndola. Jamás había visto un chico así. Tenia que ser un vampiro. Hermione ha leído mucho de vampiros como para saberlo.

Edward, leyendo los pensamientos de la chica del pelo enmarañado, le sonrió. La chica era inteligente, un punto por eso. ¿Así que magos? Carlisle tenia que saber algo de esto. Si ellos conocen de los vampiros, los vampiros tienen que saber de magos, ¿No?

Ron no le gustaba para nada el chico raro. Le daba pena por la chica, claro. Pero Ron estaba seguro de que prefería estar viendo una manada de Hipogrifos apareciéndose de la nada a tener un chico cortándote el aire. ¿No se sentía sofocada la chica?. Miró a Trevor, tratando de escapar de la situación otra vez. ¿Cómo estaría Neville y su sapo en estos momentos?. Pudo observar como Edward lo penetraba con la mirada. _"¡Es como si supiera lo que pienso!"_ Dijo Ron entrando en pánico.

Harry no sabia como sentirse. No se preocupaba por que los hubiesen visto. Era fácil borrarles la memoria (En esto pudo notar como el chico pálido lo miraba con una ceja alzada). Pero ahí estaba Angela. ¿Qué mas importaba? Estaba seguro que ella era la persona a la que Voldemort buscaba. Y al parecer, la encontró primero que él. No se veía una mala persona. Pero, al parecer, no sabia mucho de los magos.

Angela no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. ¿Magos?. Entonces eso solo significaba una cosa... Sus padres le mintieron. Angela comenzó a recordar el día que, mirando el correo que había llegado a la casa, encontró uno dirigido a ella. Cuando leyó aquella carta no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!. Cualquiera estaría feliz si a los 11 años te llega una carta diciendo que eres una bruja. Pero sus papas pusieron caras de horror y le dijeron a ella que eso seguramente había sido una broma pesada de algún vecino. ¡Ahora vienen tres extraños a decirle que ese mundo existía de verdad!

-"¿Magos?" – Preguntó Angela. Tenia que asegurarse que lo que decían era cierto.

-"Si," – Harry se acercó un poco más a ella. Angela no se echó para atrás esta vez. Harry prosiguió –"Al parecer nunca te contaron nada, pero dime, de casualidad ¿Cuando tenias 11 años no te llegó una carta diciendo que eras una bruja..."

-"Y que pertenecía al colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería?." – Terminó Angela por él.

Harry sonrió. Al menos era algo. Bella miró a Angela incrédula, ¿Acaso eso significaba que su mejor amiga era una bruja?. Genial. El día que se convierta en vampira predecirá el futuro al igual que Alice. Quería preguntarle ella misma a Angela, pero aun no podía formular palabra. Al menos había parado de temblar.

Angela de momento volvió a recordar como sus padres se habían puesto cuando supieron lo de la carta. Se acercó cautelosamente a Harry.

-"Harry... ¿Cierto?" – Harry acertó con la cabeza. – "Harry, tu y tus amigos deben esconderse, no deben quedarse aquí, si mis papas llegan y los ven aquí..."

Angela negó con la cabeza. Ni si quiera quería imaginarlo.

-"Angela," – Edward soltó a Bella, asegurándose que ya podía seguir por ella misma, y miró atentamente el final de la calle.-"Creo que es un poco tarde para que se escondan."

Justo cuando todos volteaban a ver en dirección a donde Edward miraba, unas luces se vieron a lo lejos y el sonido de un motor alarmó a Angela. Eran sus padres. Todo estaba perdido ahora. Aunque, al menos, esta vez sabia la verdad y enfrentaría a sus padres. No podía entender por que le mintieron. Si podía entender que no la dejaran asistir a esa escuela de magia por miedo. Pero, ¿Por qué mentirle?.

Los papas de Angela llegaron y se bajaron con bolsas de compra en sus manos. Se acercaron a Angela y miraron a los tres extraños.

-"¿Quiénes son Angela? No creo reconocerlos y no creo haber escuchado sobre alguna familia nueva en el pueblo." – Preguntó la mamá de Angela mirando con curiosidad al trío.

-"Umm... Son... Unos amigos que conocimos Bella y yo en La Push hoy. Por equivocación me llevé... Su bloqueador solar." – La peor mentira que se pudo haber inventado, por un momento Bella pensó que ella era mejor en las mentiras que Angela. La mamá miró a Angela confirmando en su cara la mentira que había salido por su boca. El papá cogió las bolsas de la Sra.Weber y entró a la casa, no queriendo intrometerce en las cosas de su mujer.

-"Angela, ¿Por qué me estas mintiendo?" – La Sra. Se puso las manos en la cintura.

-"Somos de La Push. Es cierto que no vinimos por un bloqueador solar. Pero queríamos ver si Angela, su amiga y su amigo, podían acompañarnos a La Push para..." – Hermione comenzó a decir torpemente, pero Edward la cortó.

-"Sra.Weber, lamento mucho el inconveniente. Estos," – Señaló al trío.-"Son amistades mías de muy lejos. Somos muy unidos, nosotros cuatro, así que pasaban por Forks para verme, aprovechando que vinieron de vacaciones a Washington." – La mejor historia de las tres. Claro, era Edward después de todo, y su poder de leer las mentes le daba ventaja.

-"Oh... Y, ¿Cuál es el problema en decirme la verdad, eh Angela?" – La mamá sonrió, creyendo por completo la historia de Edward.

-"Lo siento, mamá. No pensé que te agradaría la idea de que Edward viniera a la casa con unos extraños." – Angela bajó la cabeza. Era mejor que sus padres no se enteraran de nada.

-"Bueno, definitivamente no me agrada, pero no hay nada de malo en cuanto los conozca, ¿No?" – Su mamá miró al trío y preguntó por el nombre de cada uno.

No había nada de malo en decir sus verdaderos nombres, ¿Cierto?

-"Yo me llamo Hermione Granger."

-"Yo soy Ron Wealey." – Hasta que alfin hablaba el chico.

-" Y mi nombre es Harry Potter, mucho gusto en... ¿Conocerla?" – Harry pudo notar como la cara de la mamá de Angela cambió en el instante que escucho su nombre.

La Sra.Weber miró a Edward y luego a Angela. Cogió a Angela por el brazo y si la mamá pudiera matar con la mirada, y los vampiros fuesen débiles a las miradas, Edward estaría muerto.

-"Angela, entra a la casa ahora mismo. No quiero que te juntes con estas personas. Edward, ¿De verdad son tus amigos?" – Movió a Angela en dirección a la casa sin quitar los ojos encima de Edward.

Inmediatamente, Edward captó un poco de por que la mamá de Angela se puso así.

**"_¡HARRY POTTER! Savia que el día llegaría cuando una de las personas que ella mencionó se aparecerían. Magos, magia... Debo alejarlos de Angela. Angela no puede saber nada de esto."_**

Edward iba a contestarle que eran sus amigos, para no meter en problemas a Angela, pero esta se le adelantó.

-"No, mamá, no son sus amigos. Acaban de aparecerse procurando por mí." – Todos se voltearon para ver a Angela. Tenia los ojos aguados y miraba a su mamá dolida. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba Angela.

-"¿Qué dices Angela?" – Preguntó la Sra.Weber histérica. Sus ojos se iban a salir de orbita. Se volteó bruscamente para ver mejor al trío. Ron se sorprendió que su cabeza no se había caído.

-"Sí, mamá. ¿Por qué me mentiste? Podría haber entendido que tuvieses miedo de enviarme a tal lugar. Pero..." – Una lagrima se le escapó a Angela. Se la limpio, furiosa, con la manga de su camisa.-"Pero... ¿Por qué mentirme? ¿POR QUÉ?"

La Sra.Weber inmediatamente, a pesar de estar todavía en la histeria, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Es cierto, ¿Por qué le mintió?. Por que debía protegerla. Por que la verdadera madre de Angela, donde mismo ella se encontraba parada, le había entregado a su hija con una lista de personas y cosas que jamás deberían acercarse a Angela. Entre esa lista estaban los Potter. Muchas cartas empezaron a llegar desde hacia unos años. Cartas de un tal Sirius Black. El también estaba en la lista. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Prometió a aquella mujer que protegería a su hija, para siempre, hasta el día de su muerte. Pero ahora Angela sabia todo... ¿Qué hacer?. Solo podía pensar en decirle todo a Angela. Sabia que llegaría un día donde le diría que ella no era su verdadera madre, y que su padre no era su verdadero padre. Pero, no pensaba que fuese tan rápido... Aun la recordaba, sus primeros pasos. Y ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por una niña que no es suya, sino de una extraña?. Quizás por que ella jamás podría tener hijos.

Angela seguía mirando a su mamá, esperando por una explicación. Su mamá se había quedado callada.

-"Sra.Weber,"- Edward se acercó a ella, comprendiendo su estado.-"Creo que lo mejor es entrar a su casa y que le explique a su hija todo... Además de que estos chicos cuenten su historia y el por qué buscan a Angela."

La Sra.Weber se lo pensó. Miró al trío, contemplando las opciones que tenia. O volvía a la histeria y entraba a Angela a la casa mandando a todos al quinto infierno. O, hacia lo que Edward le pedía. No quería que su querida hija la odiara. Prometió que no le dejaría cerca de estas personas. Pero también prometió protegerla y hacerla feliz. No sabia por que no debía de estar cerca de estas personas, pero si sabia lo que pasaría si no le daba una explicación a su hija. Además, si en 17 años nadie de la lista, a excepción de Black que reclamaba ser el padre, había venido en busca de ella... Es por que algo pasaba ahora que la vienen a buscar, ¿No?.

-"Esta bien. Entremos a la casa. Prepararé chocolate caliente para todos y luego... Comenzaremos a contar cada uno nuestra historia." – Dijo la Sra.Weber lentamente. Miró de nuevo al trío y entró a la casa para avisarle a su marido de la situación.

Angela no podía creer que alfin escucharía la verdad. Estaba muy contenta, pero a la vez asustada. Miró con una ligera sonrisa a todos y siguió a su mamá. Harry la siguió, presentía que se le iba a hacer difícil decirle a su mama que Angela corría peligro. Hermione, viendo que Harry seguía a Angela, corrió al lado de Harry preocupada por Angela ya que la habían metido en un lío. Ron, contento de que alfin Hermione se movió, solo esperaba el chocolate caliente. No le gustaba para nada la situación y estaba seguro que Angela no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort. Después de todo, no eran parientes directos. Bella miró a Edward. No sabia si entrar a la casa también, Edward y ella no tenían nada que ver, a excepción de que Bella era la mejor amiga de Angela y debía apoyarla. Edward, simplemente recordó la visión de Alice y la prolongación de la humanidad de Bella.

-"Es mejor que entremos. Si vuelve a pasar algo puedo tranquilizarlos." – Le dijo Edward a Bella. Esta asintió con la cabeza y entró a la casa abrazada de Edward.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron interminables para Angela, el chocolate caliente estaba listo. El Sr.Weber le dio chocolate a cada uno de los presentes y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-"Bueno... Empecemos, ¿No?" – La Sra.Weber se levanto mientras decía estas palabras y miró directamente a Angela.

Llegó la hora de decir la verdad.

* * *

**  
Ojala les haya gustado! Ya empese con el capitulo 5, espero que salga iwal de pronto que este.**

**Aun no consigo como dejar espacio VV Al parecer es imposible, asi que hice esa cosa XD**

**Para **_petalos-de-rosa: _**Lo siento, pero pensamos dejar a las parejas intactas. Herm con Ron. Ginny con Harry. Ed y Bella. etc etc. Al menos, por ahora estan intactas.  
**

**Pero nada, hasta la proxima!**

**Gracias!**

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy_** & **_Hajabeg452_


	5. La Verdad

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes que aproximacion se presentan les pertenece a Stephenie y a Rowling._

**Primero que nada, lamento mucho la tardansa  
Segundo, espero mas reviews para la proxima XD  
Tercero, Este capitulo no me gusta en nada nada V-V**

**Pero que le vamos a hacer. Aqui tienen su capitulo **

**Este cap va dedicado a Mika Nakashima y a Nana. Sip, esa misma. Antes de terminar con este capitulo estaba viendo la pelicula y despues me quede escuchando "Glamorous Sky" y eso como que me dieron ganas de terminar el capi nod nod Asi que, las gracias a la movie y la song y a ella etc etc XD**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

**La Verdad**

_(Para Nana/Glamorous Sky y todo lo relacionado a ello)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Creo que lo primero que hay que decir es que…" – La Sra.Weber se detuvo de momento. Al parecer no podía pronunciar las palabras que tanto había temido por toda su vida.-"Angela..."- Su marido se levanto para pasar una mano por su cintura.

-"Tu mamá es estéril, Angela. Nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres."– Dijo el Sr.Weber. Abrazó a su esposa quien se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas.

Angela no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Los padres que siempre había conocido, no eran los que la habían engendrado. De momento, una curiosidad por saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres la inundó. Saber de donde venia. Sus antepasados. Su lugar de nacimiento. ¿Acaso había nacido el mismo día de su cumpleaños o fue mucho antes?. Quería saber todo lo que podía de sus verdaderos padres. Aunque, a la vez, una parte de ella no quería saber nada. Sean quienes fuesen, la habían abandonado hace mucho. Además, estaba segura que seguiría queriendo igual que antes a los padres que tenia enfrente de ella. Ellos la habían cuidado y le dieron a ella mas amor del que otra persona jamás le hubiese o iban a darle.

Angela se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su mamá.

-"Mamá. Eso eres para mi. Mi mamá. Eso nunca va a cambiar sin importar que no salí de tu pancita." – Angela miro a los ojos a SU mamá y la abrazó mas fuerte.

La Sra.Weber podía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hermione se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Ron aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba, sacó un paño y se lo pasó a Hermione por si no podía aguantar mas las ganas de llorar. Edward se abrazó mas a Bella quien se le salió una lagrima.

Después de unos, cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó, la Sra.Weber tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y continuó con su historia.

-"Regresaba de la iglesia con tu padre... Recuerdo... Hacia mucho frío y estaba lloviendo. Así que, prácticamente, estábamos corriendo hasta la casa. Tu padre entró primero, yo iba atrás de el y cuando fui a cerrar la puerta, la vi." – Se detuvo para mirar a Angela y le sonrió. –"Tu madre estaba parada en la acera, al frente de esta casa. Me acerqué a ella para ver que se le ofrecía. Su cara... Denotaba miedo, no, terror. Había estado llorando. Llevaba entre sus manos un bulto envuelto en sabanas. Una pequeña niña de 1 año, que me ofreció junto con una carta. Me hizo prometerle que seguiría lo que decía la carta y que cuidara de ti y te hiciera la niña más feliz del mundo, que jamás te faltará amor. Dijo que, si no pasaba nada, volvería en tres días por su pequeña. Se disculpó por aparecerse así y se fue... Pero nunca volvió."

La Sra.Weber al parecer había terminado su historia. Su relato no era lo que algunos de los presentes quería escuchar. Angela esperaba saber mas, ¿Por qué su madre biológica la había dejado?. El trío quería saber también. Especialmente Harry, quien esperaba escuchar algo de su padrino, el por que aquella mujer nunca le dijo nada a Sirius. Sospechaba que todo esto tenia que ver con Voldemort. Ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido que la sangre que su enemigo buscaba era la de Angela. ¿Por qué su madre tomó tales riesgos en proteger a su hija?.

-"¿Y que decía la carta?"- La pregunta de Angela sacó a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos. Angela tenia los ojos llenos de lagrima. Harry sacó su varita y hizo aparecer un pañuelo que le paso a una muy sorprendida Angela.

La Sra.Weber respiró profundo al ver lo que Harry había hecho, pero no comentó nada, contestando a la pregunta que le hizo su hija.

-"La carta tenia una lista con personas que jamás debían acercarse a ti. También explicaba un poco sobre ese mundo de los magos y la magia y que tampoco debía de dejar que esas cosas se acercaran a ti. Yo no sabia por que. No había ninguna explicación de nada en la carta. Supongo que hasta de eso te quería proteger, de que supieras que pasaba por si acaso algo peligroso sucedía. Pero, aun cuando no tuviese ningún por que, iba a cumplir mi promesa. No solo por que era una pequeña niña que perdió su madre biológica y al parecer estabas en peligro. Si no por que alfin tendría una hija a la que tomaría como mía." – Le sonrió a Angela y esta se levantó de nuevo para abrasar a su madre y se quedó a su lado.

-"Y bueno... Ahora les toca a ustedes contar su lado de la historia." – Dijo Edward hacia el trío cortando el silencio que se había formado.

-"Sí." – Dijo Harry. Se levantó y comenzó con su parte de la historia. –"No sé si de casualidad en la carta estaba el nombre de Voldemort o Señor Tenebroso." – Dijo dirigiéndose a la Sra.Weber quien asintió.

Harry suspiró. Tenia que ser algo relacionado con su enemigo. No sabia por donde empezar la historia. ¿Debía contarles que le pasó a el cuando apenas tenia 1 año?. O simplemente les contaba de cómo supo sobre Angela. Pero lo de Angela se supo por la situación de Voldemort en el mundo mágico. Así que, ¿Debería empezar contando sobre Voldemort?

Miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda. La castaña se puso a pensar y se levantó junto a Harry.

-"No sabemos por donde empezar, por que para llegar al momento en que supimos de Angela, creo que tendríamos que contar desde que Harry tenia 1 año de edad." – Miró a los presentes. –"Digamos que, en estos momentos y desde muchos años antes de que Angela fuese traída a su casa... Ha habido una guerra que paró por 13 o 14 años gracias a la mama de Harry. Voldemort es el señor tenebroso que todos en el mundo mágico temen y Harry es quien esta destinado a terminar con él..."

Entre Hermione, Harry y Ron contaron todo lo que los extraños necesitaban saber. Todo hasta el día en que Lupin les entregó la carta de Sirius.

-"Y pues... En general, la carta decía que él, mi padrino... Es tu padre y así es como conocimos tu nombre..."- Terminó diciendo Harry sacando la carta de su padrino y dándosela a Angela quien volvía a tener lagrimas en los ojos.

La leyó. Cada vez el ceño se le fruncía más. Miro a sus padres, pero en especial a su mama.

-"¿Fueron ustedes, verdad?" – La decepción en la cara de Angela crecía cada vez mas y más. Entendía a sus padres y eso, pero no podía soportar la idea de que pudo haber pasado un poco de tiempo con su padre y no pudo. Que su padre le había mandado innumerables cartas y ella no había recibido ni una. Que ya era demasiado tarde para pasar un poco de tiempo con él y lo pudo haber tenido...

-"¿Fuimos nosotros que cosa?" – La Sra.Weber miraba a Angela sin entender nada. El Sr.Weber miró al techo y suspiró.

-"Ustedes escondieron todas las cartas que Sirius me envió." – Dijo Angela en un susurro.

La mamá de Angela abrió los ojos y se puso pálida. Abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Alfin le había confesado a su hija lo que tanto había temido y Angela la seguía llamando mamá. Ahora, otro problema, las cartas de su verdadero papá. El Sr.Weber seguía mirando al techo, como recordando memorias lejanas.

-"Sirius ahora esta muerto y él estuvo ahí... Pude saber algo de mi madre, ver a mi padre..." – Angela seguía hablando en susurros. Los ojos volvían a llenársele de lagrimas.

La Sra.Weber comenzó a llorar y a disculparse. Angela respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salieron.

-"Ya esta bien, mamá. Ya pasó..." – Dijo Angela en susurros. Luego miró a Harry a los ojos con determinación. –"Harry, ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme todo lo que sabes acerca de la magia? ¿Crees que pueda batallar a tu lado?"

La sala se quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir y todos esperaban por la respuesta de Harry. Este no sabía que decir, no podía dejarla batallar a su lado, ella es la persona que busca Voldemort. Angela debe quedarse segura y no en el centro de la batalla. Pero a la misma vez seria perfecto que aprendiese todo lo que podía aprender en caso de que tuviese que defenderse...

La Sra.Weber no sabia si soltar un grito en el cielo. No quería que si hija volviese a enfadarse con ella. Además, ya descubrió todo, no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Pero su mamá le hizo prometer... No podía permitir que Angela entrara en batalla.

-"De eso nada, Angela..." – Dijo su mamá. Se levantó y miró a Angela quien la miraba con la boca abierta.

-"Pero... ¡Mamá!" – Angela miraba a su mamá con suplica. –"Por algo están aquí, ¿No? ¡Necesitan ayuda para acabar con este tal Voldemort que acabó con la vida de mis padres!"

La Sra.Weber y Angela comenzaron a discutir. Una sobre que no dejaría que su hija se metiera en algo que no debía meterse y había prometido rotundamente que no la dejaría acercarse a tales personas. La otra, argumentaba que su madre también quería que ella fuese feliz y ahora mismo lo iba a estar si ayudaba a Harry.

Nadie en la sala se atrevía a hablar.

Harry quería pararse y decirle a la Sra.Weber que jamás permitiría que Angela entrase en el terreno de batalla, pero era bueno que supiese de la magia en caso de emergencia, después de todo Voldemort estaba detrás de ella. Exacto... Voldemort la buscaba, eso debía convencer a su mamá de que la dejara aprender todo lo que pudiese.

Entre medio de los gritos entre Angela y su madre, Harry se levantó y gritó.

-"Sra.Weber, Debe dejar a su hija aprender todo lo que pueda sobre la magia. ¡La persona que busca Voldemort es Angela!"

Angela y Bella abrieron los ojos bien grande. Edward abrazó a Bella protectivamente, mientras esta lo miraba, incrédula. Hermione se levantó al lado de Harry para tomarlo de los hombros y sentarlo de nuevo, mirando preocupada a los papas de Angela. Ron miraba al sapo como rogándole que se lo tragara.

Los papas de Angela eran otra historia. En sus cabezas no cabía que un asesino quisiera a su hija para sus maléficos propósitos. El papá de Angela sabia que debieron haberle contado todo a Angela desde un principio. Siempre se lo dijo a su mujer, pero esta era terca como una mula. La señora no sabia que hacer. Ese señor oscuro buscaba la sangre de su hija. Creía que se iba a volver loca, el nombre de Voldemort o Señor Oscuro estaba en la lista también. Prefería que aprendiera algo con lo que defenderse y estuviese con las personas buenas a que este tal señor se llevara a su hija como Juan por su casa...

Angela miró a su madre y esta simplemente asintió.

-"...Te dejare aprender magia," – Dijo la Sra.Weber. Angela quería sonreír, pero después de haber escuchado lo que Harry dijo, las cosas eran mas serias. –"Pero, con una condición... Después de todo esto, debes olvidarte de este mundo."

Angela se lo pensó por un rato. Sabia que debía aceptar las condiciones, pero no quería. Pero, ya mismo seria mayor de edad, ¿No?. Angela asintió y miró a Harry.

Se dirigían a casa de Bella; Edward guiando, Bella a su lado y los tres magos en los asientos de atrás.

El plan sería que todo se mantendría en secreto, obviamente, y el trío se quedaría en casa de los Cullens.

Todos los días, por la noche, iban a casa de Angela para recogerla junto con sus papas (Debían tener estricta vigía de Angela). Luego, a la mansión Cullen, aprender unos trucos y volver a la rutina de nuestra vida "normal".

Edward le aviso a su familia mientras iba para el baño. Creía que la chica llamada Hermione lo vio salir a velocidad vampírica, pero no importaba realmente. Si el trío de mago iba a vivir en su casa, debía decirle que el y su familia eran vampiros. Edward pensaba decírselos cuando llegaran a la casa. Se rió por lo bajo al imaginar la cara del pelirrojo.

A Bella no le gustaba para nada la idea. Ademas de que habían mas criaturas en su mundo, esto significaba que seguiría envejeciendo... También, debía admitir que estaba celosa de los chicos. Acababan de llegar y les tocaba quedarse en la casa de su novio todos los días y noche. No, no era justo. Encima aun no sabia cuales habían sido las visiones de Alice. No se atrevía preguntarle a Edward con los magos presentes.

Cuando alfin llegaron a casa de Bella, esta se bajó para tranquilizar a su padre quien estaba en la entrada de la casa, nervioso. Se habían pasado de la hora en la que debían volver a la casa y pronto el "avión" iba a echar vuelo. Antes de haber llegado a la casa habían planeado una excusa para quedarse mas tiempo.

La excusa era que recibieron una llamada de la universidad diciendo que una huelga paró las funciones universitarias de aquella área. Que las clases volverían a empezar en el próximo semestre.

Charlie lo creyó.

Mientras Bella entraba a la casa con su padre, Edward daba la vuelta rumbo a su casa.

Miró por el retrovisor. Debía contarle.

-"Por cierto," – Dijo Edward cortando el silencio. El trío lo miró. –"Creo que aquí la Srta. Hermione se dio cuenta pero, aun así, creo que es mi deber decirles que... Yo y mi familia somos vampiros."

Seguía mirando por el retrovisor para ver sus expresiones. Era justo como se lo imaginaba, a excepción de uno...

Hermione puso una cara de complacencia. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero nada en especial, ya había visto un vampiro antes, no sabia como se le pudo haber pasado. Ron fue el único que reaccionó diferente a como Edward pensaba. Creía que el pelirrojo pondría cara de pánico, pero al contrario puso cara de... ¿Molestia?.

* * *

**Y ahi lo tienen.**

**Espero que el capitulo 6 salga mucho mas rapido que este.  
Desde ahora les digo que el proximo capitulo no tendra ningun personaje que ustedes conoscan ;)**

**Yo sigo escuchando Glamorous Sky y ustedes dejenmen reviews, que miren que cai en depresion por q no dejaron muchos XD  
Es broma  
Pero, en serio, dejen reviews V-V**

**Gracias!**

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy_** & **_Hajabeg452_


	6. Triz & Katherin

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes a continuacion son de nuestra cabeza. Solo los nombres de ciertos personajes no nos pertenecen._

**Wah! Otro capitulo, ya se que nos estamos tardando mucho ultimamente, pero no le podemos hacer nada, estuvimos algo ocupadas esta semana.**

**Pero aqui esta el capi que va dedicado a la imaginacion .**

* * *

Capitulo 6:

**Triz y Katherin**

_(Para La Imaginacion)_

El calor que emanaba la fogata era refrescante. Siempre les había gustado como se sentía la piel al tocar ligeramente el fuego. No era lo mismo que meterse al lago. Ella prefería bañarse con fuego a bañarse con agua.

Volvía a pasar la mano por la fogata sin despegar los ojos de ella. Suspiró dejando la fogata a un lado y recostándose contra uno de los tantos árboles que habían en aquel bosque. Miró al cielo y contempló las estrellas. ¿Cuándo terminaría su hermana en bañarse? Se tarda demasiado... Demasiado para Triz quien es muy impaciente.

Triz cierra los ojos y se pone una mano encima de ellos. Despejó su mente hasta que no quedaba nada excepto el nombre de su hermana.

**Katherin Marwin  
Katherin Marwin**

Inmediatamente, en la mente de Triz, apareció la imagen de un lago y una chica de pelo rizo, largo y castaño. Su piel pálida sobresaltaba en el lago donde se tomaba un baño.

Triz abre sus ojos y vuelve a suspirar "_Aun se esta bañando, es increíble" _pensó Triz. Se pasó una mano por su pelo; negro (el cual continuamente tintaba con diferentes colores aunque estos se iban rápido), lacio y corto en capas hasta los hombros. Se levanta, no era muy alta, y corre hacia el lago llegando en 6 segundos.

-"K..." – Susurra la vampira, sabe que su hermana la escucharía.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece?" – le contestó su hermana quien estaba al otro lado del lago.

-"Llevas metida en el lago cerca de una hora."

-"Triz, ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos toda una eternidad." – A pesar de todo comenzó a nadar hacia su hermana.

-"Si, pero aun así, sabes que me desespera esperar. Además, ¿Qué tanto te bañas? Ni si quiera lo necesitamos tanto."

Katherin salía del lago, desapareció y volvió a aparecer rápidamente ahora con una toalla en mano con la cual se cubría. Triz salió corriendo hacia la fogata que estaba a millas del lago. Katherin la siguió detrás.

-"Me gusta el agua." – Le contestó su hermana al llegar a la fogata. Se empezaba a vestir.

-"A mí me gusta Japón y no estoy todo el tiempo allí." – Le contesta Triz de mala gana y apagando la fogata con las botas que llevaba puesta.

-"No estas por que te pasas siguiéndome." – Dijo poniéndose por ultimo unas tenis.

-"Alguien debe cuidarte." – Triz fue a buscar agua al lago y regresó para asegurarse que la fogata no volviese a prenderse.

-"Se supone que yo sea la que cuide de ti, soy la mayor. ¿Alguna otra excusa?" – Katherin se rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar.

-"Necesito volver." – Triz la seguía.

-"¿Para que? No, ya sé... ¿Ropa?" – Katherin se volteó para ver a Triz quien sonrió. –"Triz, ¿Cuánta ropa te vas a seguir comprando?"

-"Estamos en la fecha donde llega la mercancía nueva, tengo que ver que hay, lo necesito para vivir. Al igual que la música." – Los ojos de Triz se iluminaron.

-"Triz... Para que compras de esa ropa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aja, lolita... ¿Para que las compras si no las puedes usar?"

-"¿Por qué cada vez que pasamos por una heladería te pegas al cristal como niña pequeña? aún sabiendo que si te comes uno, por muy pequeño que sea, estarás quejándote por lo menos una semana del malestar en tu garganta."- Replicó su hermana.

-"Sabes que es algo que no puedo evitar, aunque no saben muy bien, el olor sigue igual de exquisito"- Esta vez fueron los ojos de Kathe los que se iluminaron.

**-**"Sé que yo no puedo usar la ropa porque llamo la atención, lo tuyo es una obsesión que te hace malestar… ¿me entiendes?" – Triz comenzó a correr. Katherin viró los ojos y fue detrás de su hermana.

Katherin era mayor que Triz por un año. Triz amaba Japón y todo lo relacionado a este. Aunque no pudiese usar la ropa por que llamaba mucho la atención, usaba una que otra cosa. En esos momentos Triz tenia puesto unas botas hasta las rodillas, medias que cubrían sus muslos y un mini-traje negro de encajes con guantes y una cadena de perro.

Entre Katherin y Triz la única similitud que había era que tenían la misma madre. Katherin siempre andaba en tenis, pantalones y camisas. Nada fuera de lo común.

Triz era seria la mayoría del tiempo, casi ni hablaba. Era tímida y tenía una mente complicada. Katherin podría decirse que era todo lo contrario.

Desde que fueron convertidas habían decidido no probar una gota de sangre humana. Para Triz fue difícil pero el recuerdo de los vampiros quienes las convirtieron siempre la detenía de terminar la vida de otras personas. Entre las dos decidieron viajar por el mundo y aprovechar de sus habilidades, tanto para el beneficio de ellas como para el de los humanos.

-"Una vez mas, ¿En donde estamos?" – Katherin se paró al lado de su hermana quien se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Seguramente para usar su habilidad.

-"Cerca de algún lugar llamado Forks" – Contestó Triz unos minutos después, abriendo los ojos.

-"Ya... ¿Dónde demonios es eso?" – Triz comenzó a reírse de Katherin y esta la miró seria.

-"Estamos en Estados Unidos, Forks es un pueblo de Washington DC. ¿Ya sabes donde estamos?" – Triz aun tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-"Ya deja de burlarte de mí. Podrás ser experta en localizaciones, que por cierto es solo gracias a tus habilidades. Pero no eres experta en memorias."– Katherin subió la cabeza con orgullo. Triz volvió a reírse.

-"En el mundo humano eso no sirve de mucho para pasar desapercibido, ¿Sabias? ¿Qué dinero ganarías si no es haciendo de tus jueguitos, ósea, haciendo trampa? ¿No te gusta hacer trampa, verdad? Y luego dices que tú me tienes que cuidar a mí... Además, eso también es gracias a tus habilidades." – Triz negó con la cabeza exageradamente. Su hermana a veces era muy buena para hacer cosas que no debía. Por eso agradecía que la habilidad de su hermana le haya tocado a su hermana. En manos de personas equivocadas seria un gran peligro.

Katherin la miró hastiada. –"Cállate. ¿Hacia donde vamos?"

Se encontraban en el final del bosque, al fin. Se tomaron medio día para cruzarlo.

-"Bueno, vamos a hacer la rutina de siempre. Chequeamos si hay vida vampírica en este pueblo, vemos cuan bueno estén los hombres, claro. Hay que ver también si están dispuestos a combates, esta vida es muy aburrida..."

-"Triz..."

-"¿Qué?"

Katherin suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente. –"Solamente haremos amistad si es que encontramos vampiros. Además, hasta ahora ninguno ha sido vegetariano y hemos tenido que matar a unos cuantos por atacarnos por que creían que éramos algún tipo de desgracia para la humanidad vampírica. Idiotas, primero que nada no somos una humanidad."

Triz movió la mano como espantando algo. –"Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero admítelo, ¿A qué no fue divertido matarlos?"

Katherin se volteó para mirar a Triz directo a los ojos y en menos de un segundo, Katherin estaba en la mente de Triz. Se podía escuchar como Triz maldecía en su mente y trataba de sacar a su hermana.

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer:

_**Estaban en el final del bosque. Triz se burlaba de Katherin. Luego le explicaba donde estaban. Volvía a burlarse de ella. Katherin se molestaba y le preguntaba que hacia donde iban.**_

_**.Tsk.**_

La mente de Triz hizo un sonido parecido al de una cerradura cuando cierras una puerta. Katherin salió de la mente de Triz despegando sus ojos de los de su hermana. Triz comenzó a parpadear rápidamente y luego se quedó en silencio. Un minuto después habló.

-"Pues, vamos a verificar si hay vampiros en el lugar, ¿No?" – Triz miró a Katherin con el ceño fruncido. –"Me borraste algo de mis memorias, ¿Verdad?"

Katherin chascó su lengua. –"¿Cómo es que siempre te das cuenta?"

-"K... Soy tu hermana."

-"No de sangre. Nuestros padres son diferentes."

-"¡Gran diferencia! Llevo 16 años, no, 42 años junto a ti. Creo que reconozco cuando haces algo fuera de lugar." – Gritó Triz a Katherin. Alzó una mano cuando vio que su hermana le iba a contestar algo. –"Voy a ver si hay vampiros aquí."

Triz caminó hacia el borde de la carretera. Se sentó y cerró los ojos.

_**Se veía todo borroso. Era como si estuvieses montado en una bala gigante y corrieras, a la misma velocidad que una bala iba al ser disparada, por diferentes lugares. **_

_**Pasó por el bosque donde no había nadie excepto ellas. Por las casas de aquel pueblo. Una escuela. Tiendas. No había señales de algún vampiro por ningún lugar. Verificó en los rincones del pueblo; callejones, calles sin salida, terreno sin nada, por la basura. Todo lo que había eran humanos. **_

_**Mientras regresaba en su "bala" hacia su mente se percató de una calle que no había verificado. Se metió allí y al final, vio una mansión. Se adentró en la mansión.**_

_**Perfecto. Y al parecer era una familia.**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen**_

_**Jasper Whitlock Hale**_

_**Harry James Potter Evans. ****Humano.**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger. Humano.**_

_**Ron Bilius Weasly. Humano.**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan. Humano.**_

_**La "bala" volvió a la mente de Triz.**_

Triz abrió los ojos y volvió donde su hermana.

-"Hay una familia de vampiros. Pero están con unos humanos... Deberíamos ir a investigar. No podemos permitir que se alimenten de esos humanos. Aunque tenían los ojos dorados como nosotras."

-"Que raro... No pueden haberle dicho de la existencia de los vampiros a los humanos, ¿Cierto?" – Katherin estaba preocupada.

-"No sé. Pero..."- Triz se acercó a su hermana y le susurro al oído. –"Los chicos están lindos. Especialmente Edward."

Katherin fulminó con la mirada a Triz. Esta simplemente sonrió de medio lado y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

**Y ahi lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado, les voy a dar un spoiler... Estas dos vampiras son los 2 personajes de 4 que nosotras nos hemos inventado y que podrian decirse son importantes. **

**Ya saben, alguna pregunte, sugerencia, correccion etc etc, todo eso es bienvenido!  
Asi que no se olviden de dejar reviews! ;)**

**Gracias!**

**ATT:** _Ladys-Fantasy _**&**_ Hajabeg452_


	7. Desconocidos Conocidos

**Disclaimer:**_ Solo Triz y Katherin nos pertenecen._

**Aqui otro capitulo! No nos tardamos tanto... Espero XD  
Y como no tengo mucho que decir por q no me siento muy bien (Nadie se sentiria bien si estuvo 24 horas durmiendo V-V) los dejo con el cap y ya X)**

**Dedicado a... El Chicharron xD**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

**Desconocidos Conocidos**

(_Para El Chicharron)_

Era muy temprano en la mañana y en Forks todos ya se habían enterado que en la Universidad de Atlanta hubo una huelga. Ósea que, Edward y Bella se quedarían mas tiempo. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? No se sabía, pero habían cosas mucho mas importante que averiguar como es que todo Forks se entera de las cosas en menos de un día.

Así que, mientras el trío (Más bien Hermione) hacia una guía de cómo le enseñarían magia a Angela, Bella y Edward se encontraban sentados en el piano observándolos.

No estaban asustados por que vivirían cierto tiempo en una mansión llena de vampiros. Al contrario, Hermione estaba fascinada y a cada rato la podías encontrar preguntándole cosas a Jasper o algún otro miembro de la familia. Harry lo encontraba fascinante, pero no tanto como Hermione quien, Harry creía, llevaba un diario con anotaciones de los vampiros. "_No es lo mismo verlo en un libro que verlos en persona" _le había dicho Hermione cuando el chico le preguntó sobre el diario. Solo uno parecía estar incomodo; Ron.

A veces lo cogías mirando mal al vampiro que se le pasara por el frente. En especial a Jasper quien, según Ron, pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione a pesar de haber llegado hace menos de un día. Y es que, el chico estaba celoso, aunque el no lo admitiera. Criaturas hermosas con poderes sobrenaturales y que fácilmente le pueden ganar a su Hermione.

Cuando el trío había llegado a la mansión la noche anterior Alice los había recibido con una gran sonrisa, mencionando el nombre de cada uno e indicándoles donde iban a dormir. Los chicos se miraban unos a otros preguntándose como era que la chica sabia sus nombres. Esme y Carlisle se encargaron de explicarle al trío lo básico de convivir con unos vampiros. Además de que no debían temer si algún día uno de los Cullens saltara y bebiera la sangre de alguno.

En cuanto a la opinión de los Cullens sobre los magos estos estaban curiosos, emocionados. Llevaban viviendo mucho tiempo y creían conocerlo todo, pero estaban equivocados. Aunque, Carlisle si sabia de la existencia de los magos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pensó que se habían extinguido.

Bella ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Angela fuese una bruja. Estaba ansiosa por ver como funcionaba eso de la magia.

-"¿Cuándo vamos a buscar a Angela?" – Preguntó Bella a Edward quien sonreía. Desde que los magos habían llegado Edward no paraba de sonreír. Bella se puso en mente preguntarle en algún momento por que.

-"Cuando los magos terminen con su plan, vamos a buscarla. No sin antes llamar a los papas, para avisarles de antemano y evitarnos problemas."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-"Por cierto Edward, ¿Cuáles fueron las visiones de Alice?" – Bella frunció el ceño mirando a Edward. Este la miró.

-"Una fue sobre ellos tres." – Dijo apuntando con la cabeza al trío que parecían estar discutiendo. –"La otra... Es algo complicada. Pero creemos que tiene que ver con ellos tres también. Había muchas luces de colores viniendo de un lado y del otro. Parecía algún tipo de batalla."

_¿Una batalla? _Pensó Bella. Ósea, ¿Se aproximaban mas problemas?. _¿Es que acaso no puedo vivir sin problemas? _No, le contestaba su mente automáticamente. Los problemas eran parte de su vida, jamás se irían. Iba a preguntarle a Edward que pensaba Alice de las visiones cuando ella misma se acercó a ellos.

Bella definitivamente se dio cuenta de la mirada que Alice le dio a Edward. Jasper se apareció detrás de Alice mirando a todos lados. Alice había visto otra cosa. Y esta vez parecía bastante importante. Pudo sentir como Edward inconscientemente le apretaba la mano.

Un segundo después Esme y Carlisle bajaban por las escaleras. Seguramente Jasper los había llamado. Alice se volteó y fue hacia donde sus padres adoptivos para contarle lo que pasaba.

-"Edward..."

-"Ahora no Bella, además, se supone que en menos de un minuto sepas que es lo que pasa..." – Edward volvió a apretarle la mano a Bella, preocupación escrito en toda su cara.

Triz y Katherin se encontraban a orillas de un río. Al otro lado del río se podía ver la mansión. A través de la pared de cristal las hermanas podían ver a los vampiros y los humanos. Se dieron cuenta que los humanos no parecían asustados y que los vampiros no parecían estar al acecho. Las hermanas Marwin no se podían explicar como era que estos vampiros estaban conviviendo con unos humanos.

Triz cruzó el río. Katherin al darse cuenta la cogió del brazo.

-"Triz, ¿Qué haces? No podemos entrar a la casa así como así."

-"K, definitivamente tu no tienes ningún sentido de diversión." – Triz movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Lo tengo mas que tu, pero irrumpir en la casa de alguien así de la nada no es nada divertido."

Triz puso cara de disgusto. Estaba emocionada. Siempre se emocionaba cuando encontraban vampiros nuevos y más cuando por primera vez parecían encontrar a unos que eran vegetarianos. Tenia que irrumpir en la casa. Digamos que Triz era algo complicada y para no sentirse tan tímida con vampiros nuevos debía hacer algo inesperado. Ni si quiera Triz entendía eso, pero sabia que si entraba así como así a la mansión no se sentiría cohibida.

-"Vamos a tocar la puerta." – Dijo Katherin alfín sobrepasando a Triz. Le dio la vuelta a la mansión deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa y tocó la puerta.

Triz la siguió, llegando a la entrada justo cuando Alice abría la puerta con una sonrisa. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Alice y Triz hablaron a la misma vez.

-"Hola Triz y Katherin."

-"Hola Alice."

Triz y Alice se miraron extrañadas. Triz se preguntaba como Alice sabia su nombre, ¿Tendría algún poder parecido al de ella?. Alice se emocionó inmediatamente, creía que Triz tenia sus mismas habilidades. Alice sonrió y cogió de la mano a Katherin y a Triz, empujándolas dentro de la casa. Cuando entraron, Katherin y Triz se miraron confundidas. Triz tenia planeado una escena, para no tener tanta timidez, pero ser jalada así...

El trío alzó la mirada al escuchar a Alice diciendo _"Hola Triz y Katherin"_ y vieron como dos personas, al parecer vampiras, eran empujadas por Alice dentro de la mansión. Bella pudo notar como Edward se relajaba y como Carlisle daba un paso hacia las chicas sonriendo. Ahora entendía que había pasado; Alice seguramente tuvo una visión de las vampiras y todos se preocuparon pensando que eran como James o Victoria.

-"Buenos días señoritas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?" – Dijo Carlisle señalando unas sillas para que se sentaran.

Las hermanas se movieron lo mas humanamente posible hacia las sillas y se sentaron. No podían hacer mucho ya que las sobrepasaban, así que, si estaban en algún tipo de trampa... Ya estaban muertas. Aunque, ninguna le contestó a Carlisle. Voltearon su cabeza inmediatamente que Edward se levantara. Triz no podía creer cuan hermoso era ese vampiro y su mirada... SU mirada.

-"No teman, no pensamos raptarlas." – Dijo Edward mientras soltaba un bufido y continuaba hablando. –"Vinieron hacia nosotros, ¿Por algo es, no?."

Katherin abrió los ojos. Es como si les hubiese leído la mente, tenia que tener ese poder. Triz, además de abrir los ojos por el hermoso bufido de Edward, también los abrió por que si el chico se notó que leía mentes y le abochornaba que él escuchara las cosas que pensaba de él. Simplemente le abochornaba que estuviese leyendo su mente, sin importar que pensara ella. Si los vampiros sonrojaran, Triz parecería un tomate.

-"Oh, y estas personas saben de nuestra existencia." – Dijo Edward adivinando el por que ellas no abrían la boca.

-"¿Por qué?" – Dijo Katherin levantándose de la silla. No podía entenderlo.

-"Les explicaremos si nos cuentan por que están aquí." – Dijo Carlisle sentándose frente a las hermanas en otra silla.

Triz y Katherin se miraron.

-"Mi hermana y yo viajamos por el mundo. Siempre que encontramos vampiros nos gusta conocerlos. Además, tratamos de sembrar la lógica en aquellos que toman sangre humana. Tratamos de volver vegetarianos a cualquiera que nos encontremos. Nos dimos cuenta que ustedes lo eran, por sus ojos, y decidimos venir." – Dijo Katherin volviendo a sentarse.

-"Muy noble de su parte. Bueno ya que nos han contado por que están aquí, me gustaría saber un poco acerca de sus poderes" – Dijo Carlisle sin darle tiempo a las chicas para decir algo más. Debía asegurarse que los magos y Bella no corriesen peligro.

-"El poder de mi hermana Triz es muy útil, se puede decir que es como un mapa, ella puede localizar a cualquier humano o vampiro que desee, fue de esa manera como los encontramos y vinimos a hacerle la visita"- Sonrió Katherin a todos los presentes.

Alice se desilusionó cuando escucho cual era el poder de Triz. Pensaba que había otra persona que veía el futuro.

-"Muy interesante" dijo Carlisle sorprendido "Nunca había visto algo como eso, ni si quiera los Volturis tienen a alguien con un poder así en su guardia personal, el más parecido era el de Demetri, pero nada comparado con el tuyo Triz. ¿Se puede saber el origen de tus poderes? Digo, de cuando eras humana debías de ser buena buscando."- Preguntó una vez más interesado Carlisle.

-"Puede ser que Triz era muy buena buscando personas y localizándolas. No había quien se escondiera de ella, siempre nos encontraba. Aún y cuando estábamos a largas distancias. La mejor explicación que se le puede dar a su poder es que lo heredó de su vida humana"- Repuso muy pensativa Kathe.

-"Aunque puede que esa no sea la razón por la cual herede mi poder, K. Dada tu situación, ¿Cómo explicarías tú el origen de tu poder"

-"¿A que te refieres Triz?"- esta vez la pregunta vino de Alice.

"Mi hermana nunca tuvo buena memoria cuando éramos pequeñas. Si le mandaban algún encargo siempre lo olvidaba. Las cosas que le decíamos le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro."- Río Triz. - "Por más atención que pusiera a las cosas, siempre las olvidaba. Por esto no pudo haber heredado su poder de la vida humana. El poder de K consiste en modificar a su antojo las memorias de las personas tanto humanos como vampiros. Puede lograr que olvidemos esta conversación que estamos teniendo ahora como también puede hacer que veamos entrar por esa puerta a una manada de licántropos dispuestos a atacarnos en cualquier momento, aunque esto no este pasando"- terminó la explicación Triz, mientras pasaba la mirada por toda la estancia y veía las caras de asombrados de los presentes. Con excepción de Bella quien ante la mención de los licántropos no pudo evitar pensar en como estaría Jacob en esos momentos.

-"Ay, vamos Triz, ¡no es para tanto! Solo puedo hacerlo si tengo contacto visual con la persona." – Katherin se cruzó de brazos.

-"¡Katherin! ¡Se supone que me sigas la corriente! ¿No vistes sus miradas? ¡Te iban a idolatrar!" – Dijo Triz dramáticamente. Eso era lo que necesitaba para que se le pasara un poco la timidez. Aunque, solo Carlisle sonrió. Katherin la fulminó con la mirada y se volteó hacia Carlisle ignorando el comentario de Triz.

-"Ustedes también tienen habilidades, ¿No?" – Dijo Kathe, curiosa.

-"Pues, ya que nos hemos asegurados que no son peligrosas... Si, Edward, Alice y Jasper poseen habilidades." – A la mención de cada nombre Carlisle los señalaba. –"Edward, como pudieron darse cuenta, lee las mentes."- Continuó la explicación, haciendo que Triz y Katherin pusieran cara de disgusto. No era agradable tener a alguien leyendo todo lo que pensaras, especialmente para Triz quien prefería estar enfrentándose a una manada de licántropos en esos momentos. –"Alice ve el futuro."- Triz miró a Alice y le sonrió. Así fue como supo sus nombres. –"Jasper puede manipular los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor."- Ambas hermanas miraron a Jasper intrigadas, era una habilidad muy extraña.

-"¿Y los humanos? Esa es la razon principal por la que vinimos..." – Dijo Katherin sin perder tiempo.

Esme se sentó al lado de su marido y les contó a las hermanas quienes eran el trío y por ultimo quien era Bella. A Triz se le abrieron los ojos bien grande al enterarse que Bella era la novia de Edward. Miró a la pareja y se arrepintió de hacerlo; Edward le miraba directo a los ojos como si quisiera leerle el alma. _"No me mires así." _Dijo Triz en su mente. Inmediatamente Edward se volteó para darle un beso en la frente a Bella. Triz quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-"Ya veo." – dijo Katherin cuando Esme terminó toda su explicación. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio donde Triz trataba de simplemente cantar. –"Entonces nosotras también los ayudaremos." – Dijo Katherin con determinación.

Triz abrió los ojos y jaló del brazo a Katherin y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-"Eso no lo hemos decidido."

-"Triz, vinimos aquí para ayudar a los humanos, pues entonces vamos a ayudarlos."

-"No." – Triz trataba de no pensar en nada. ¿Quedarse en esa casa hasta sabrá Dios cuando? Con Edward leyéndole la mente... _"No, Triz, no pienses en él."_ –"Esta bien, pero dormiremos en el bosque." – Terminó Triz.

Tenia que aceptar las decisiones de su hermana, primero por que era la mayor y segundo por que tenia razón. Pero eso no significaba que aceptaría vivir en esa mansión. Miró aun molesta a su hermana y salió de la mansión rápidamente.

Katherin se quedo inmóvil por un momento hasta que Jasper la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Tu hermana es algo complicada, jamás había sentido tantos sentimientos a la vez... Se siente... raro." – Dijo el vampiro mirando por donde Triz había salido.

-"Lo siento." – Dijo Kathe avergonzada. –"Mi hermana es algo... complicada. Nos vemos mas tarde." – Un segundo después ya no estaba en la mansión.

-"Vámonos." – Dijo Edward sin darle tiempo a nadie para que comentaran sobre las hermanas.

-"¿Vamos a buscar a Angela?" – Dijo Bella dándose cuenta que algo molestaba a Edward.

-"Sí." – Contestó sacando su celular y dándoselo a Bella para que le marcara a Angela.

* * *

**Ahi lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Trataremos de poner el proximo lo mas pronto posible.  
**

**Por favor, si son tan amables de dejar reviews, enserio. Mientras mas reviews recivimos mas rapido salen los caps -nod nod-  
Por fas? :D**

**ATT:** _Ladys-Fantasy_ **&** _Hajabeg452_


	8. Noticias

**Disclaimer:**_ ¿Sabian que no nos pertenecen?_

**Hola! Me tarde un poquitito, pero es que estoy enferma ..  
Sip, enfermita, pero espero que el proximo cap venga mas rapido... Como todos los demas. xD**

**Les voy a hacer una pregunta:  
Todos saben que son mahones? Todos saben que son Boxers? **

**Es q me gusta mas decir Mahones en vez de Pantalones y Boxers en vez de Pantaloncillos XD**

**Pero nada, Los dejo con el cap ya. Este cap era mas corto, ivamos a hacer uno con las partes de Harry Potter y otro con las partes de Twilight. Pero al ser muy corto lo juntamos. :D**

**Este capi va dedicado a los libros.**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

**Noticias**

_(Para Los Libros)_

La sala era oscura y fría, como era de esperarse. Las paredes eran de piedra y la poca luz que había en ella era producida por unas antorchas con fuego verde. De vez en cuando podías el siseo de alguna de las serpientes que rondaban por el lugar libremente, alimentándose de todas las victimas que el Señor Tenebroso tenia. Al final de la sala yacía una silla, igualmente, de piedra.

Un circulo de encapuchados trataban de no vomitar al contemplar la escena que presenciaban en el mismo medio de la sala.

Los gritos de una rubia inundaban el lugar perforando los oídos de los presentes. El cuerpo desnudo de la desafortunada joven se desangraba mientras el Señor Oscuro cogía con una cuchara, del vientre de la joven, sangre y lo vertía en una reluciente copa de cristal teñida del rojo de la sangre de la mujer quienes gritos empezaban a cesar ya que estaba finalmente muriendo.

A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿A esa cosa le servia?. Debía admitir que el mismo lo quiso. En parte por salvar a su familia y en parte por que de verdad que le gustaba ser malo. Pero no a ese punto. Debía contener mucho las ganas de no voltearse y vomitar. De lamentarse por su suerte. No, a Draco Malfoy le encantaba ser malvado, pero jamás... Nunca, mataría a alguien. Y menos de aquella manera tan... Ni si quiera tenia palabras para describirlo. Era simplemente grotesco... Mucho mas que eso.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro hubo terminado de beber la sangre, que había sido mezclada con una complicada poción, pasaron unos minutos en los que probaba la sangre y esperaba por algún cambio.

Al parecer, para alegría de Draco y sus padres, la sangre no había funcionado. Pero la alegría, obviamente, no le duraría mucho al joven. El Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se enfureció de tal manera que comenzó a torturar a Pettigrew con un _Crucio. _Seguramente estaba extremadamente frustrado al no acabar de encontrar la sangre que tan fervientemente el Señor Oscuro buscaba.

-"Nott, Crabbe, Parkinson, Alford, Massie,"- Dijo el poderoso mago haciendo que, al rápidamente mencionar sus nombres, unas figuras encapuchadas caminaran frente al cuerpo ya muerto de la joven. –"Busquen a la ultima. La única satisfacción que queda es que definitivamente es ella..."

Los cinco mortifagos desaparecieron de la sala. El Señor Oscuro agitó su mano en señal de que ya todos se podían ir.

Draco fue el primero en salir no aguantando mas la escena. Sinceramente, no encontraba el día que viera al Mago-Serpiente caer. Mas valía que el cara rajada estuviese poniendo todo su empeño. Por su parte... Debía seguir fingiendo, para salvar su pellejo y el de su familia.

Por otra parte, en La Madriguera, la Sra.Weasley era un mar de lagrimas.

Una cosa era que su Ron, Harry y Hermione hayan decidido tan repentinamente no asistir al colegio e irse a sabrá Merlín que peligros. Pero... ¿Su Ginny? ¡SU GINNY SANTOS GALACTICOS!.

Tan solo un día después de la partida del trío, cuando Ginny no avanzaba a comer su desayuno y que la madre fuese a su cuarto a ver que pasaba, es que se dio cuenta que Ginny no estaba.

Pudo haber pasado lo que sea, si al menos hubiese dejado una carta. Pero ni eso. Pudo haber sido secuestrada. Pudo haber sido acecinada. Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas y las peores venían a la cabeza de la Sra.Weasley.

Cuando se lo contó al resto de la familia nadie podia ni querian creerlo. Los hermanos comenzaron a buscar todos los dias en distintos lugares, hasta en lugares muggles. Arthur se lo comentó a varios compañeros de trabajo para que estuiesen pendiente. Lo hablaron con la Orden y estos dijeron que dudaban que los mortifagos la hubiesen secuestrado ya que, sino, ya habrian recivido alguna carta. Asi que, decidieron no publicarlo por siacaso.

Y despues de una semana aun no habian señales de la Weasley menor.

Aun cuando la noticia de la muerte del ministro y que el puesto fue ocupado por Kingsley arribara a la familia Weasley, estos solo sonrieron y volvieron a su tristeza. Aunque, Kingsley les dijo que habló con la Oficina Contra El Uso Indebido De La Magia para que estuviesen pendientes si Ginny Weasley aparecía haciendo magia. Al principio esto alegró a los Weasleys, pero luego esta noticia los puso en una depresión más grande de la que tenían ya que, al parecer, Ginny no estaba haciendo uso de ningún tipo de magia. Lo cual, como se podrán imaginar, hacia que la madre en cuestión pensara que su preciada hija estaba muerta o había sido secuestrada.

Si estaba muerta, quería al menos encontrar su cuerpo para hacerle un buen funeral. Todos le decían que no estaba muerta, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar ella?.

Si fue secuestrada, no podía evitar sentir el deseo de que cada carta que le llegara fuese de los secuestradores. Pidiéndole cuanto dinero querían para devolverle a su Ginny.

Una lechuza entró a la habitación, parándose en una de las sillas del comedor, haciendo que la Sra.Weasly se sobresaltara. ¿Los secuestradores?. Corrió hacia la lechuza con el corazón en la boca y le quitó la carta. Decepción recorrió toda su alma al ver que era una carta de su marido preguntándole como estaba.

Suspiró y salió a buscar tinta y pergamino para contestarle, y de paso, decirle que no le envíe ese tipo de cartas por que la ponen mal.

-"Remus..."

Tonks se miraba la barriga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos iluminados de la emoción y alegría. Remus, con las manos en la cien, leía la carta de Kingsley hablando sobre los cambios que habrían en el mundo mágico ahora que el estaba en el poder. No escuchó cuando su esposa lo llamó. Así que Tonks volvió a mencionar su nombre. Lupin se sobresaltó y se volteó para ver a Nymphadora quien no había quitado los ojos de su barriga y comenzaba a reír. El hombre se levantó y se recostó al lado de su señora.

-"Esta pateando... Remus, ¡Esta pateando!" – Dijo una muy emotiva Tonks quien comenzó a reír mas fuerte.

El licántropo sonrió y toco su panza para, efectivamente, sentir como el bebe estaba pateando. De un momento a otro la sonrisa se le fue. Una niña que en cuatro meses nacería. Debía admitir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse horrible al estar siguiendo su corazón y no sus instintos.

Sus instintos le decían que hace mucho debió irse del lado de Tonks. A cada momento se reprochaba el día que no tuvo control y lo hizo con Tonks. El resultado: Una niña.

Tenia miedo, debía admitirlo también. Él era un licántropo y en cualquier momento durante la luna llena podría pasar algo. Algo que el no quería y estaba seguro caería en depresión si sucedía. Si mataba a Tonks... A su bebe...

Sacudió la cabeza mientras la risa de Tonks volvía a entrar en su mente. La miró y no pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre mas afortunado al encontrar a alguien como ella, quien desde un principio lo aceptó tal cual era y nunca se rindió para estar con él.

Comenzó a reírse junto a ella pensando que ella sabia todo eso. Tonks sabia el peligro de vivir con un licántropo. Y el hecho de que estuviese a su lado de lo mas relajada disfrutando de las cosas de la vida lo hacia más feliz aun. El hecho de que ella depositara toda su confianza en él hacia que él tuviese confianza en sí mismo también.

Así que, rechazando todo pensamiento negativo, disfrutó también de ese momento que de un momento a otro podría acabarse. Estaban en medio de una guerra después de todo.

Se anotó mentalmente enviarle una carta a Harry, lo más discreta posible, para contarle las noticias de Ginny y de su hijo. Además de preguntarle si quería ser el padrino de su bebe.

Es mas, conociendo donde se encontraba el trío, quizá les diera una visita personal. Su única preocupación era dejar a Tonks sola. La dejaría con su madre mientras iba a donde Harry.

Se llevó una pata a la boca para cubrirse cuando estornudara, un acto muy humano en un lobo. Sacudió todo su cuerpo soltando miles de gotas de agua. Caminó en sus cuatro patas hasta el final de aquella playa con dos pescados aun vivos colgando de su boca. Los tiró hacia arriba cachándolos con su boca y masticándolos para luego tragárselos.

Cuando terminó de devorarse los peces miró a todos lados buscando con la mirada algo que le dijera en donde demonios se encontraba. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un letrero donde claramente podía leer que decía "_Welcome To London". _

Así que había venido a parar en Inglaterra. Le hubiera gustado mas si paraba en África para que lo cazaran y se lo comieran, pero que se le podía hacer.

Encontró un buen y gran arbusto donde podía pasar la noche.

Jacob dio vueltas en el lugar hasta que encontró una posición que le gustase.

Lo único que le preocupaba de todo era que alguna perra lo encontrara y se enamorara de él. Eso hizo que se acordara de Bella.

Bella...

Agitó su cabeza para no pensar en ella. Por algo había escapado. No quería saber de ella ni de nadie. Sabia que el corazón de ella jamás le perteneció, pero no por eso tenia que quedarse a sufrir. Ella no lo extrañaría.

Apoyó su cabeza en sus patas delanteras y cerró los ojos.

Debía hacer algo con su vida, deseaba morir, pero tampoco lo haría. No. No iba a permitir que un amor lo matara.

_Era una pequeña habitación fría. La única luz que había allí era la de una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse. Detrás de él podía sentir como el idiota de Colagusano temblaba al dudar si la pregunta que quería hacer le molestaría o no. De lo que Colagusano no se daba cuenta es que tan solo su simple presencia le daban ganas de prenderlo en fuego. Y como siempre, al final siempre le preguntaba._

_-"Maestro, ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que mujeres podrían ser las que le de mas poder?" – Preguntó alfín Colagusano temblando de miedo._

_-"Es una poción antigua, de las primeras que se crearon. Todo mago tiene una persona compatible que al beber de su sangre te hace mas fuerte. Por esa razón, cuando descubrieron eso, mandaron a destruir las instrucciones de cómo hacerla. Pero la persona que mandaron a destruir la receta lo que hizo fue esconderla para el mismo hacerla y hacerse más poderoso. Hoy día solo yo sé de esta poción." – Contestó rápidamente Voldemort sin preocuparse si Colagusano entendía o no. Miró hacia su escritorio, donde estaba sentado haciendo anotaciones, y posó su mirado en un pedazo de pergamino. La receta._

_-"Ya veo. Ósea, usted hizo la poción y esta poción le dijo que mujeres eran compatibles con usted... Por eso esta tan seguro." – Le dijo Colagusano con una sonrisa._

_-"Me sorprende tu inteligencia. Si en 1 segundo no desapareces de aquí te pondré en una sección de media hora con cinco mortifagos haciéndote __**Crucio**__." – Dijo Voldemort irritado por la idiotez de la rata esa._

_Pettigrew se sobresaltó y salió por la puerta tropezándose en el paso. Idiota, ¿Para que era un mago? ¿No era más simple desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado?._

_Voldemort volvió a sus apuntes tachando el nombre de una mujer. Había una lista larga y solo quedaba el nombre de una. La que estaban buscando por todo Estados Unidos._

Harry se levantó sobresaltado. Estaba lleno de sudor y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Miro hacia la ventana que había allí. El amanecer comenzaba a aparecer. Se secó el sudor con la mano y se sentó al borde de su cama para pensar mejor.

Había tenido muchos de eso para saber de inmediato que no había sido un simple sueño. Otra vez había estado dentro de Voldemort. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Trató de recordar el nombre de la muchacha. Estaba seguro que era Angela, pero uno nunca sabia.

Nada le venia a la mente, esa parte del sueño habia estado borrosa y por tanto no se podia ver bien el nombre. Así que suspiró y se levantó de la cama en sus pantaloncillos. Al caminar hasta el closet para buscar una toalla pegó un grito tropezándose con los mahones del día anterior, cayendo al suelo.

Edward se rió por lo bajo tapándose la boca con la mano. Harry se levantó mirando mal al vampiro.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece?" – Dijo un Harry de no muy buen humor. Nadie lo estaría si te levantas con tal sueño y te encuentras un vampiro mirándote profundamente en lo mas oscuro de tu habitación. Bueno, era la habitación de Edward, pero todos entienden su punto.

-"Un repentino cambio en tu mente me hizo venir hasta aquí para ver que pasaba." – Contestó Edward poniéndose serio otra vez.

Harry, por alguna razón, se puso nervioso. Derrepente, recordando que Edward leia las mentes, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-"No, no pude ver cual era el nombre. Lo vistes borroso y pues, al igual que tu, lo vi borroso tambien. Pero, no te preocupes. Aunque no lo creas, entiendo. Ese acontecimiento de cuando tenias un año de edad no fue cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad?. Fue algo mas que eso, tienes una parte de él dentro de ti, ¿No?" – Dijo Edward muy serio.

-"Algo así..." – Harry bajó la cabeza y continuó su trayectoria de buscar una toalla.

-"Debe ser algo muy desagradable. Tener dentro de ti algo que odias y que no puedes controlar." – Dijo Edward con sinceridad.

Harry lo miró por un momento y luego caminó hacia el baño.

-"No te lo imaginas." – Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y mientras salía de la habitación pensaba _"No me lo imagino. Lo vivo día tras día..."._

* * *

**Ahi lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, no se si conoscan a mis musas.  
Les presento a Missy y a Angel.  
Missy es mujer y Angel un hombre. Missy es mi hija, una musa horrible y malvada que nunca esta ahi para mi. Angel lo adopte hoy y cuando le doy extrema lastima me ayuda. XD**

**Ya Ya, no me miren asi XD**

**Dejen reviews por fas!**

**Gracias!**

**ATT:** Ladys-Fantasy **&** Hajabeg452


	9. Acoplarse

**Disclaimer: **_Holy! Adivina!... Exacto, ojala me pertenecieran... Pero en la vida real de carne y hueso o,o_

**...Sin comentarios gente.**

**Lo sentimos de veras, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para escribir. Y mas cuando Missy me deja abandonada TT (Missy es mi musa o.o).**

**Pero nada, lo sentimos de veras, esperamos no tardarnos tanto para el proximo capitulo. Ni si quiera he leido las actualizaciones de las historias que leo xD**

**Pero nada. Voy a contarles mas o menos lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas... **

**Tengo novio D**

**Y ya.**

**XD**

**No no. Estamos en el ultimo año de superior para luego ir a la universidad, WUJU!!**

**Asi que se imaginaran todo el trabajo que tenemos. Aunque mañana nos vamos de gira a ver una obra D!**

**Pero ya no les sigo hablando y los dejo con el capitulo, que por cierto, estaba hecho hace mucho pero faltaba el final. Hoy estaba en la clase de Ingles (el maestro es una mierda --') y estaba escuchando Nightwish en mi Ipod y _fiun_ me dieron ganas de escribir y escribi lo ultimo xD**

Capitulo 9:

**Acoplarse**

_(Para Nightwish y los Ipods y ustedes que tanto esperaron)_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el entrenamiento con Angela comenzó.

Todos los días, de lunes a viernes, la rutina era la misma. Buscaban a Angela al medio día junto a uno de sus padres para ir a la mansión Cullen. Allí estaban dos horas enseñándole a Angela Encantamientos siendo Harry el maestro. Luego, otras dos horas de Transformaciones con Hermione. Receso de media hora para continuar con otras dos horas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Harry al mando. De 6:30pm a 7:30pm tocaba Herbología entre Ron y Hermione. Después, una hora de Pociones con Hermione. Terminando con media hora de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas donde el trío le hablaba de las criaturas que más debía saber con la ayuda de un libro. Los sábados Ron le enseñaba a usar una escoba y cuando terminaban, se sentaban a orillas del río para hablar de otras cosas referentes al mundo mágico que podrían ser útiles para Angela en aquel tiempo.

Aunque en general, las clases continuaban en casa de Angela, ya que esta se llevaba libros que el trío había usado en sus clases y los devolvía cuando terminaba de leerlos.

Angela usaba la varita de Harry cada vez que necesitaba el uso de una y este cogía la de Hermione.

Todos disfrutaban del entrenamiento incluyendo a los Cullens y las hermanas Marwin.

Poco a poco se hablaban mas entre unos y otros. Después de todo, se acababan de conocer y eran totalmente unos extraños los unos para los otros.

Aunque habían ocasiones donde no todos estaban felices.

Angela empezaba a tener problemas con Ben. Al Angela estar ocupada todo el día todos los días, Ben empezaba a pensar que Angela le estaba escondiendo algo. Y tenía razón, Angela no podía decirle nada de lo que estaba pasando y el problema se complicaba mas cuando este pensaba que Angela tenia a otro hombre y el pobre Ben estaba sufriendo mucho. A pesar de que a todos les gustaría que Ben se uniera al grupo, no podían.

Triz disfrutaba mucho de todo. En especial de la magia. Pero cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, se le notaba como su semblante cambiaba a uno sombrío. Y entonces, se ponía odiosa. No reía, no hablaba, nada. No sabía que le estaba pasando. Lo peor de todo es que Edward sabía todo, después de todo, leía su mente. No podía entender por que Edward tenía este efecto en ella. ¿Acaso se habría enamorado del chico? Esperaba que no, pero no había otra explicación. Además, cada vez que veía a Bella, sentía algo raro dentro de ella. Triz sentía que se iba a volver loca si seguía cerca de los Cullens. No veía la hora en que se fueran de aquel pueblo, pero sabía que su hermana no se iría sabiendo que los magos necesitaban de su ayuda. No sabia que hacer, jamás le había pasado esto y no le gustaba para nada. Estaba considerando la opción de hablar a solas con Jasper y preguntarle que sentía ella cada vez que veía a Edward y a Bella.

Edward estaba a punto de gritar. Por un lado estaba muy feliz por que la vida de Bella como humana se estaba alargando. Además, Bella estaba muy feliz también y eso lo hacia feliz. Pero, por otro lado, este había sido el momento donde más odiaba tener los poderes que tenia. No le apetecía estar leyendo la mente de esos magos y de Triz. Harry cada vez tenía mas seguido "Ataques De Cambio Mental" como les llamaba Edward a los constantes cambios de los pensamientos del chico a los de Voldemort. Edward se imaginaba que si para él era algo molestoso, para el chico tenía que ser peor. Entonces estaba Ron, en serio, ¿Qué quería el chico que él hiciera? ¡No es como si leyera las mentes a propósito! Es mas, jamás lo deseó y en todo momento le gustaría haber tenido algún otro poder que pudiese usar a su antojo, como el de Triz o el de Kathe. Y Hermione. ¡Dios mío! Si esa mujer se hacia vampira su poder tendría que ver con algo de inteligencia, algo mental. Esa chica tenía serios problemas, su mente casi trabajaba como la de un vampiro. Edward sospechaba que si la chica llegaba a convertirse en vampira, ella podría decirle cuanto es 1, 568, 742, 598 x 3, 265, 497, 452 en un segundo. Aun no entendía como a la chica también le gustaba al pelirrojo. Y esa era la cosa más estúpida que había visto, ¿No podían confesar el amor que sentía uno hacia el otro y dejar su pobre mente en paz ya? Y por ultimo... Triz. Muchas veces había pensado en hablar con ella, decirle que lo de ella era una total obsesión. O al menos, eso deseaba Edward. Por que, nunca pero que nunca le había importado si una mujer se enamoraba de él. Pero, por alguna razón, Triz le daba lastima. Incluso lo habló con Bella, y a pesar de que dijo que también le daba lastima, Edward notó por la cara que tenia como en la mente de la chica trabajaban a mil por horas ideas sin sentido de él enamorándose de Triz, lo que era una estupidez y eso lo molestaba. No podía creer que después de todo, Bella aun tuviese dudas de cuanto la amaba.

Katherin estaba muy contenta por que estaba ayudando a unos humanos a, prácticamente, salvar el mundo. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y trató de hacer un poco de magia, pero nada salía de aquel palo de madera tan extraño, la cual llamaban varita... Tenía lógica. Lo único que la destrozaba era su hermana. Cada día la encontraba más triste y seria. Y ya no hablaba tanto como antes, no hacia chistes, no la molestaba, se estaba poniendo mas seguido la ropa de Japón, era raro que riera o sonriera... Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que su hermana se estaba poniendo así. Quería entrar a sus memorias, pero tenia miedo de molestar a su hermana si lo hacia. Después de todo, si su hermana no le decía que le pasaba es por que no quería que ella supiese.

A Jasper no le entraba en la cabeza como dos personas eran tan inseguras y tan tímidas. Al principio comenzó a hablarle a Hermione para ver si Ron acababa de confesar lo que sentía. Pero nada. Y al hacer esto, encontró que Hermione era una chica muy interesante y una gran amiga. Siempre ella se la pasaba preguntándole cosas sobre los vampiros y sobre sus poderes. Pero claro, jamás llegaría a algo más allá de una bonita amistad y Alice lo sabia.

Incluso, Alice le agradaba mucho la chica. Mas bien... A Alice le cayó bien todo el mundo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, su misión era... Salvar a Triz. Mientras Alice pensaba esto, en una esquina de la sala, movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y los que notaron esto la miraron como si estuviese loca. Jasper le había contado de los sentimientos de la chica y Alice sabia que si esos sentimientos seguían creciendo, o si Triz los llegaba a descubrir, algo no muy bueno iba a pasar.

Bella miró a Triz, quien estaba sentada en una esquina escuchando música. Bella no quería sentirse insegura, pero no podía evitarlo. Es cierto que dudaba que Edward se enamorase de alguien como Triz pero, después de todo, Triz era una vampira y Bella no. En otras palabras, Triz era una diosa comparada con Bella. Estaba consciente de cuanto la amaba Edward, pero eran pensamientos y sentimientos que no podía evitar pensar o sentir. Bella agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de, por enésima vez, quitarse esos pensamientos. Gracias a Dios que Edward no podía leerle la mente.

Otra vez estaba peleada con Ron. ¿Cuántas veces eso iba a seguir pasando? Parecía ser su destino, discutir con Ron todos los días. Pero, esta vez, era peor. No era cada día, era cada hora. Sabia que algo le molestaba a Ron, pero ¿Qué cosa? No podía ser por ayudar a Angela. Esta comiendo bien, así que no es comida. Hermione se hacia un ocho hasta que al final decidió ir a preguntarle a Jasper.

Caminó hacia el vampiro quien observaba a Triz detenidamente. Pobre chica, Jasper le había contado de ella, se tenia que sentir muy mal. Automáticamente se apunto en la mente ir a hablar con ella.

-"De casualidad, ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Ron?" – Herm no se molestó en llamarlo, estaba segura que antes de que llegara a su lado, el ya sabría que ella venia donde él.

Jasper se quedó mirándola. –"¿Estas queriéndome decir que con lo inteligente que eres no sabes que le pasa a tu amigo?"

-"El que sea inteligente no significa que sea una experta en sentimientos." – Dijo Hermione un poco ofendida.

-"Pero cuando es algo obvio..." – Contraatacó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de mala gana al lado de Jasper.

-"Si es tan obvio, dime que le pasa."

-"¿Y por que tanto interés en saber?" – Jasper aun molestándola.

Hermione se volteo para mirarle a los ojos lo mas mal que pudo.

-"¡Tu sabes! ¡No te hagas!"

-"¿Qué yo sé que cosa?" – Jasper empezó a reírse por lo bajo sabiendo que Hermione estaba a punto de gritarle. –"¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?"

Hermione puso cara de horror. –"¡Estas loco! Claro que jamás haré eso, yo no le intereso, eso es obvio. Si le interesara no discutiría tanto conmigo."

Jasper se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-"Gracias a Dios que eres inteligente..."

-"¡Oye! ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

-"¿Yo? Nada. Pero, a ver, si Ron estuviese interesado en ti, ¿Le dirías lo que sientes?"

-"Claro." – Dijo Hermione mirando a la pared.

-"Seguro. Y yo voy a morir de cáncer."

Hermione estalló en risas.

Ron se volteó al escuchar la risa de Hermione y ahí estaba con el tal Jasper ese. Ron, por otro lado, los odiaba. O al menos, a la mayoría de ellos. A Edward, a Alice, pero especialmente, a Jasper. No soportaba tener a alguien leyéndole la mente, sabiendo cada cosa que pensaba y, más aun, los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que veía a Hermione llevarse tan bien con Jasper. Y le molestaba por que se supone que fuese un secreto y el vampiro ese, por sus poderes, lo sabía. Sabía sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Aunque al parecer Alice también lo sabia, y por eso la odiaba a ella también. Cada vez que le venia a la mente una manera de matar a Jasper, la chica se le aparecía de la nada al lado suyo, y con una sonrisa, le decía no sé que cosas sobre confesarle a Hermione y que no se preocupara que no había nada entre Hermione y Jasper. Y el producto de todo esto: No disfrutar de sus "vacaciones" y estar peleando a cada segundo con Hermione.

Otra vez pensamientos de cómo acabar con Jasper le vinieron a la mente, y como siempre, Alice se apareció a su lado.

-"¿De que vale que lo mates si como quiera no se lo vas a confesar? Vendrá otro, vampiro o no, y se llevara igual de bien con ella."

Ron respiró hondo y no le contestó.

Por otro lado, Harry se encontraba buscando encantamientos y hechizos que enseñarle a Angela el próximo día. No estaba siendo bastante exitoso con el trabajo. Tenía la mente ocupada en otras personas. ¿Cómo estarían los demás? ¿Cómo estaría Ginny?

Volvió al libro que tenia en su regazo tratando de concentrarse.

Seria bueno mostrarle ya sobre los tres maleficios imperdonables.

-"¿Harry?"

Harry se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba para ver quien lo había llamado. Era Angela con su madre a un lado.

-"Ya me voy Harry. Fue muy buena la lección de hoy, ¿Puedo saber que me vas a enseñar mañana?" – La emoción se notaba en la voz de Angela quien no podía parar de sonreír.

-"Claro que no, señorita Weber. Deberá esperar hasta mañana." – Harry le sonrió y se levantó para despedirse de ella y de su mamá. –"Que descansen y cuídense."

-"Igual, primo." – Dijo Angela con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

Harry la miró y sonrió con ella. Angela se volteó y fue a despedirse de todos los demás. Edward, Bella y Hermione se levantaron también. Bella comenzó a despedirse. Edward, como siempre, era escolta de Bella de la mansión hasta su casa todas las noches. Hermione era escolta de Angela por si algun mago se aparecía de la nada y como Hermione no podía regresar sola, también se iba con Edward de escolta de Bella. Cuando ya se habían ido Harry miró a su alrededor para ver como Kathe se despedía de todos mientras Triz esperaba en la puerta impaciente sin despedirse de nadie.

Kathe se despidió de Harry y salió de la mansión junto a su hermana.

El ambiente de momento se puso tenso.

Harry se encontraba sentado en las escaleras. Jasper estaba en una esquina pensando mientras Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada por el otro lado de la sala. Alice estaba a su lado con brazos cruzados y, al parecer, dándole un sermón a Ron. Carlisle y Esme acababan de llegar de caza y se estaban cambiando de ropa.

De momento, para mejorar un poco el ambiente y unir mas a las personas presentes a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

Se levantó y sacó su varita diciendo "_Accio escobas_". Inmediatamente las escobas vinieron hacia él. Las atrapó volteándose para ver a los otros quien lo miraban raro.

-"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Luego le hizo una seña a Ron para que viniera donde él. –"Tengo una idea, tu sabes, para mejorar este ambiente."

-"Aquí lo único que hay que hacer para eso es un exterminio." – Dijo Ron vagamente.

Harry chasqueo la lengua y le metió una palmada en la cabeza a Ron.

-"El exterminio será para el ambiente en que está tu corazón. Hay que exterminar toda esa celosidad y brutes. ¿Qué no ves que son solo amigos? Si tanto te preocupa, ve y dile algo."

-"Shh, cállate que estos escuchas hasta a través de las paredes."

Harry negó con la cabeza e ignorando la conversación de ahora, prosiguió a contarle su idea a Ron.

-"Mira, pensé en que jugáramos Quidditch. Sí, los Cullens también."

A Ron se le ilumino un poco la cara y luego frunció el ceño. –"Pero, ellos no pueden volar escobas."

-"Lo sé. Pero con lo rápido que son, pensé en que jugarían en tierra mientras tu y yo somos los buscadores. Equipo Weasley y Equipo Potter. ¿Qué tal?"– Harry estaba muy emocionado.

-"Suena interesante, aunque no se como veremos en esta oscuridad. Y, ¿De donde sacaras las bolas?"

-"Ron... ¿No se supone que tú has vivido toda tu vida entre magos y eres uno? Magia Ron, con magia obtendremos todo eso." – Harry negó con la cabeza. –"De veras que estas mal, a ti hay que hacerte un exterminio completo."

Harry empezó a reírse mientras Ron lo maldecía con la mirada. Harry le mostró el resto de su idea en un papel.

Harry haría aparecer los seis postes que se usan en el Quidditch en la parte trasera de la mansión, donde havia bastante espacio. Como no había muchas personas quitarían el puesto de bateador y solo habría una persona por equipo en las demás posiciones. Por obvias razones, Harry seria el buscador de su equipo y Ron del suyo.

Luego, para decidir que personas estaban en cada equipo, Ron sacó un galeón. Si salía cara se iba con Ron y si salía cruz, con Harry. Al final el resultado fue este:

Equipo Weasley:

-Ron: Buscador

-Alice: Guardiana

-Carlisle: Cazador

Equipo Potter:

-Harry: Buscador

-Jasper: Guardián

-Esme: Cazadora

Cuando ambos terminaron de planear todo se levantaron para avisarle a los Cullens. Pero, ellos ya estaban esperándolos a ellos. –"Que te dije, hasta a través de las paredes escuchan." Le susurró Ron a Harry. No hacia falta explicar el rol que haría cada uno de los Cullens presentes. Escuchando a Harry y Ron planear todo ya tenían una idea de que era Quidditch y lo que hacia cada jugador. Excepto uno.

-"Esto podrá ser interminable. Tiene que haber un limite, nosotros podemos durar días jugando esto." – Dijo Carlisle ansioso de aprender cosas nuevas.

-"Oh sí. La posición que tomaremos Ron y yo, buscadores. Ellos se encargan de buscar una bola especial. Cuando la bola se atrapa el juego se acaba y, además, le otorga a su equipo 150 puntos. Lo que es lo bueno al final del juego. Pude haber atrapado la bola, pero si al sumarle 150 puntos a mi equipo y el otro tiene mas puntuación, el otro equipo gana." – Explicó Ron.

-"Interesante... Aun así el juego será interminable." – Dijo Alice riéndose por lo bajo.

-"Bueno, en estos momentos quise hacer esto para divertirnos y salir de la rutina. Pero, no te preocupes, algún día competiremos hasta que ya no pueda volar más. Ya que... Claro, ustedes podrían seguir... O mejor dicho, terminar en un segundo." – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?" – Dijo Esme saliendo por la puerta trasera. Los demás la siguieron y esperaron a que llegaran Ron y Harry.

Harry hizo aparecer los postes, una quaffle y una snitch.

-"Oh!" – Dijo Carlisle al ver la snitch. –"Ya veo."

Harry se limitó a sonreírle y hacer los hechizos para que Ron y él pudieran ver mejor en la oscuridad.

Cuando iban a empezar a jugar llegaron Edward y Hermione quienes fueron directos a la parte trasera de la mansión. Hermione se sorprendió de ver un casi campo de Quidditch allí.

-"Buena idea." – Dijo Edward sonriendo de medio lado. –"Claro." – Gritó para que Harry lo escuchara.

Harry le había preguntado en su mente si él podía servir como arbitro, que cualquier cosa Hermione lo ayudaría con las reglas del juego. Edward le explico lo que Harry dijo a Hermione y minutos después, el juego comenzó.

Para los ojos de Hermione el campo era una mancha borrosa con dos magos sobrevolando el lugar.

Para los ojos de Edward el campo era un grupo de 6 personas jugando. Dos luchaban por pasar al otro lado y anotar. Mientras que otros dos esperaban ansiosos pensando en que para la próxima ellos tenían que ser los cazadores. Y los otros dos estaban buscando y buscando algo que Edward veía perfectamente encima de la mansión.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos... 30 minutos desde que el juego había comenzado. La snitch aun no era encontrada y los equipos estaban empate.

Equipo Weasley: **_0_**  Equipo Potter: **_0_**

En lo que un cazador al fin podía pasar al otro cazador y lanzar la bola se iban unos buenos minutos. Para que luego, cuando la lanzaran, los guardianes la atraparan como si nada. En especial Alice.

Así llevaban todo el tiempo. Pero aun así, todos se estaban divirtiendo. El propósito de quitar la tensión y unirse mas había sido logrado, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Edward seguía muy de cerca el juego, hasta que hubo un cambio en la mente de Alice.

Alice estaba teniendo una visión... Y justo en ese momento Esme logró pasarle a Carlisle y lanzo la quaffle sin pensarlo. Mientras los Cullens veían lentamente como la quaffle iba volando por los aires hacia Alice y se daban cuenta que Alice estaba en medio de una visión. Todos gritaron a la vez el nombre de Alice. Pero era tarde.

_¡Pam!_

La quaffle le había caído en la mismo medio de la frente de Alice quien cayó al piso saliendo de su visión.

En esos momentos es que los magos dejaron de ver un campo borroso y se percataron que Alice yacía en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercaron a ella junto a los Cullens que estaban mas interesados en saber que vio Alice que en si le paso algo, ya que, como vampira que era esa porquería de bola no le aria nada. Aun así, Esme se estaba disculpando mientras Alice volvía en sí.

-"¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?" – Preguntó Alice pensando que estaría aun de pie.

-"Lo siento mucho Alice, tire la quaffle sin mirar y te di en la frente." – Dijo una apenada Esme.

-"Oh..." – Fue lo único que dijo Alice para luego mirar a Edward alarmada. En su visión todo había sido borroso. Algo desconocido se avecinaba.

De momento Edward se puso tieso.

-"¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunto Hermione dándose cuenta que algo ocurría.

-"Alguien viene hacia acá... Y esta detrás de Harry."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Soy tan mala aveces -Se rie malevolamente-**

**Estoy orgullosa de eso, si si, toy loca (mas vale que piensen que estoy loca -Los mira mal a todos- Hm, mas vale VV).**

**Anyways, los dejo con eso.**

**Please dejen comments aunqe sea para poner esto: a**

**Y ya**

**xD**

**Cualquier cosita, pregunten en confianza **

**Oh! Otra cosita... _¿Se imaginan quien puede ser? y... Alguien seria tan amable de explicarme ¿Por q las lineas esas de fanfiction para separar no salen? VV  
_**

**Gracias!! **

**ATT:** Ladys-Fantasy **&** Hajabeg452


	10. Padrinos

**Disclaimer: **_Si me hubiesen pertenecido, aun estariamos en la Piedra Filosofal xD_

***Saca un escudo de la nada y se protege*  
-Perdon! No fue mi intencion! Deveritas que queria escribir, pero e estado igual de fundia que una bombilla...fundida xD.**

**Pero de todas maneras, no voy a poner explicaciones ni excusas, simplemente... Perdon.  
Acepten este capitulo con mis mas humildes disculpas y espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera que yo no lo hice por que estuvo rondando desde Enero ._.**

**Este se lo dedico a Los Merodeadores, por que gracias a leer el libro 3 es que pude escribir.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

**Padrinos**

_(Para Harry Potter Y El Prisionero De Azkaban o, mas especificamente, a los Merodeadores)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Obviamente, los más rápido en reaccionar fueron los Cullen.

-"¿Es un enemigo o un amigo?" – Preguntó Carlisle poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la puerta.

-"No lo sé. En lo único que piensa es en que si Harry estará aquí. Le gustaría ver a Angela. Quiere contar algo que lo emociona pero, no sabe como decirlo. Está nervioso." – Resumió Edward.

Todos miraban hacia la puerta esperando el sonido del timbre.

-"¿Qué hacemos?" – Preguntó Harry.

Jasper estaba ayudando a Alice levantarse del suelo ya que estaba aun un poco mareada. Las visiones donde no se ven nada le causaban dolor de cabeza, y más cuando venían tan repentinamente. De momento, sonó el timbre.

-"Se acaba de preguntar si Ron, Hermione y Ginny están con Harry." – Dijo Edward actualizando a todos de los pensamientos de la persona parada en la puerta.

Carlisle suspiro y miró seriamente a los chicos.

-"Pónganse en posición de ataque." – Les dijo a Ron y Harry, -"Yo abriré la puerta y, rápidamente, Jasper y Edward lo aguantan."

-"Pero, ¿Qué si les pasa algo? Por lo que veo no es un vampiro. Ron y yo podemos usar magia y nadie tiene que pasar peligros." – Dijo Harry pensando en que los Cullen no tenían que pasar por ningún sufrimiento debido a él... Aun con todo de que son indestructibles.

Los hombres comenzaron a discutir sobre que harían. Alice, Esme y Hermione se miraron. Cada una estaba pensando en lo mismo; Hombres. No importa si son vampiros o magos o lo que sea, simplemente a veces no pensaban. Cuando la paciencia de Alice llegó a su fin, se metió en medio de la discusión que llevaban los chicos, con los brazos en alto mirando a cada uno como si los ojos que se le fuesen a salir. Luego, con un ruido frustrado proveniente de su garganta, les grito:

-"¡¿Qué tal si miran por la ventana a ver quien es?! En serio, han estado en medio de guerras y se vuelven locas por un hombre en una puerta. ¡Explíquenme!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-"OH... Claro... Eso podría funcionar también." – Dijo Ron apenado.

De inmediato Esme salió corriendo hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Mientras, los demás entraban en la sala. Esme regreso en menos de un minuto.

-"Es un hombre. Cabello marrón claro y ojos del mismo color. Se ve muy cansado y enfermo, no creo que sea una amenaza." – Dijo la mujer quien ya le había cogido cariño de antemano al hombre.

-"Hay que tener siempre cuidado. Abriré la puerta. Estén preparados. Aun así, estoy con Esme, yo no siento nada negativo." – Dijo Jasper quien al segundo después abría la puerta.

-"¡PROFESOR!"

En el momento que la puerta fue abierta, Hermione salió corriendo a abrasar a su antiguo profesor. Harry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue a abrasarlo también. Ron, más conciente de las miradas de los Cullen, solo lo saludo con la mano.

-"Supongo que eso significa "no peligroso", ¿No?"- Dijo ____ dirigiéndose a los Cullen, viendo la reacción de los chicos. Inmediatamente, bajaron las defensas y ofensas.

-"Esperen." – Dijo de repente Hermione. Miró seriamente al profesor y le preguntó, -"¿Cuál es mi boggart?".

El licántropo sonrió y contesto que el boggart de Hermione se transformaba en McGonagall diciéndole que ha suspendido todo.

-"Muy bien, Hermione." – Esta le sonrió. –"Pero, hubiese sido mejor si hacías la prueba antes de abrasarme. También, para la próxima, has otra pregunta y que esta sea mas privada."

Hermione se sonrojó pero aun así la sonrisa seguía ahí. Alice carraspeó, podría entender algo de no ser por que el futuro del hombre se veía borroso. El trío se disculpó y Harry le presentó los Cullen a Lupin y viceversa.

-"¿Carlisle?... Me suena... ¿De casualidad conoce al vampiro Eldred Worple?" – Lupin miro a Carlisle interrogativamente.

-"... Si, pero fue hace mucho la ultima vez que lo vi."

-"Creo que le envía saludos. Hace como un año estaba hablando de vampiros vegetarianos y lo mencionó a usted."

-"Interesante..." – Carlisle se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, -"¿Desea algo de comer o beber?"

-"No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien. Más importante aun... Tengo que contarles algo a ustedes." – Dijo señalando al trío.

-"Bueno, pues empiece y si es algo en privado nos vamos a tener que ir a Egipto. Estos vampiros tienen unos oídos..." – Ron fue callado por un codazo que le dio Hermione.

-"No importa si escuchan... Yo... Yo eh..." – Lupin estaba nervioso. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

El trío le dio su tiempo. Edward ya sabía que les iba a decir y entendía a Lupin. Alice ajoraba a Jasper a que calmara al hombre para que pudiese decir lo que sea que tenía que decir, "_Malditas especies raras_" decía Alice en su mente.

-"... Yo... Yo... Eh..." – Respiró profundo, -"Yo tengo una niña." – Las palabras salieron torpemente.

-"¿Qué? Explícate..." – Dijo Hermione mirando con el ceño fruncido al profesor.

-"Lo siento... Es que, estoy algo nervioso..." – Lupin bajó la cabeza.

-"¿Un poco?" – Comentó Alice.

-"Yo no entendí." – Dijo luego Ron.

-"¡Claro que no entendiste! Si Remus no dijo bien lo que quería decir." – Harry se unió a la conmoción.

-"¡Hey! ¿De casualidad había algún mensaje subliminal en esa oración?" – Ron comenzó a discutir con Harry.

-"¿Chicos? Tranquilícense." – Esme fue a la discusión, pero no falto que lo intentara, ya que, con solo decirlo todos se calmaron.

-"Oigan... Ya paren. Solo quería decir que Tonks esta esperando una niña... Voy a ser papá." – Dijo Lupin finalmente al no poder soportar la tonta discusión que se había formado.

La noticia tuvo su efecto. Harry y Ron rápidamente se callaron mientras que a Hermione se la cayó la quijada. Edward y Jasper suspiraron; _"Al fin" _dijeron ambos. Esme y Carlisle sonrieron. Alice abrió los ojos bien grande, ¿Eso era? Soltó un bufido y puso los ojos al cielo.

-"Lo sé... ¿No es increíble? Pero estoy muy preocupado por ella... Por las dos. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Además de que tengo miedo de que herede algo de mí, algo de licántropo."

-"¿Eres un hombre lobo?" – Preguntó Alice exasperada.

-"Sí..."

-"Aunque me temo que no es como el que conocemos. Este es el clásico Licántropo." – Comentó Carlisle.

-"¡Con razón no veo nada!" – Alice levanto las manos al cielo agitándolos. Luego se fue a dar un paseo y deshacerse del dolor de cabeza que tenia. Jasper la siguió.

-"Creo que tiene algo contra nosotros." – Dijo Lupin. Harry y Ron estaban iguales de confundidos que Remus.

-"No le prestes atención. Alice puede ver el futuro, pero cuando este concierne a criaturas q no sean humanas o vampiras, ve el futuro borroso. Eso le produce dolor de cabeza." – Aclaró Carlisle.

-"Ya veo... De todas maneras, Harry... ¿Quisieras ser el padrino de la niña?"

Harry abrió los ojos. Luego, una gran sonrisa decoraba su cara y, casi sin poder hablar por los sentimientos, dijo:

-"¡Claro! Seria un honor, gracias."

Se quedaron platicando después de eso. Hermione le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado. Ahí fue cuando le contó al trío lo de Ginny.

A Harry casi le daba algo. No podía creerlo, pero a la misma vez conocía lo suficiente a Ginny como para que la noticia no lo cogiera de sorpresa. Aun así, estaba preocupado. ¿Para donde se pudo haber ido? Solo una contestación le venia a la mente; Ginny estaría buscándolo a el.

"Seguramente nos esta buscando." – Dijo Harry con seguridad.

Justo cuando Harry dijo eso Hermione abrió los ojos como recordando algo y miro hacia el suelo con cara de culpable, como si supiera algo, pero no dijo nada. Por unos minutos se quedaron pensativos y a los minutos cambiaron de tema.

Cuando ya era de madrugada, Hermione se levantó y dijo que todos deberían irse a dormir.

-"Sr. Lupin, ¿Tiene donde quedarse?" – Le pregunto Esme cuando este le dio la razón a Hermione.

-"Bueno… Realmente no, pero no se preocupe. Puedo inventarme algo con la magia."

-"Pero, por favor, no tiene que molestarse. Puede quedarse aquí en esta casa. Es bastante grande como para cuidar de una persona mas."

Remus lo pensó por unos largos minutos y al final accedió dando la excusa de que no conocía muy bien Forks. Después de darle las gracias unas 5 veces a Esme, Carlisle lo llevo hasta su habitación.

-"Usted no parece haber tenido alguna reacción ante nosotros." – Decía Carlisle para entablar conversación. Iban subiendo las primeras escaleras.

-"En realidad, si me sorprendí un poco. Pero, al ser un licántropo desde pequeño, cosas así no me causan ninguna conmoción. Además, he leído mucho de vampiros. Aunque las cosas que he leído son algo diferentes."

-"Si. Esos tipos de vampiros de los cuales usted habla son nuestros antepasados. Ya no existe ni uno como esos. Somos nosotros ahora."

-"Espero no ofenderle, pero me alegra que la generación pasada no haya sobrevivido y ustedes estén ahora en esta. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, que los chicos se hayan topado con ustedes y no unos que no fuesen vegetarianos."

-"Lo comprendo. Yo pensaría igual." – Ya habían llegado al tercer piso donde Remus se estaría quedando en el último cuarto. –"Ha sido un placer hablar con un humano de su calidad. Es una persona sabia, Sr. Lupin. Buenas noches."

Remus asintió a la vez que Carlisle salía del tercer piso, pensando en que si Carlisle lo consideraba sabio y este hubiese llegado a conocer a Dumbledore, tendría que inventarse una palabra mayor que _sabio_.

Entró a la habitación pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente. Se dio un baño y justo cuando puso la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió.

Ya era mediodía cuando Remus ya conocía a todos los que no habían estado en la mansión Cullen la noche anterior. Solo le faltaba conocer a Angela.

-"¡Harry! Es hora de buscar a Angela." – Dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia Harry con un reloj en la mano.

Harry acertó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento en dirección al carro de Edward, donde usualmente la buscaban. Antes de que Harry saliera por la puerta, Lupin se levantó.

-"¿Puedo acompañarlos?" – Preguntó con ansia en la voz.

-"¿Qué es lo que te propones?" – Dijo Edward entrando por la puerta mirando con sospecha a Lupin.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"Algo tienes en tu mente con respecto a Angela, ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad en verla?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron primero a Lupin y luego a Edward. Las acusaciones de Edward poco a poco se les iban metiendo profundamente en sus mentes, haciendo que empezaran a dudar un poco de si era Lupin en realidad.

Lupin miró un poco ansioso al trío para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

-"Bueno, si no queda mas remedio…" – Se sentó y (Para sorpresa de Ron que creía jamás haberle visto color a Lupin) se sonrojo. –"Creo que es hora de contarles un pequeñito detalle respecto a los tiempos que era joven y tus padres aun estaban vivos." – Dijo mirando a Harry, quien abrió los ojos y fue a sentarse junto a Lupin, deseoso de saber acerca de sus padres.

-"Aun no habíamos salido de Hogwarts, "– Prosiguió hablando Lupin. –"James, Sirius y yo hicimos cierta… Promesa entre nosotros respecto a quien seria padrino de cual hijo. A Peter no lo incluimos por que sabíamos que no hubiese sido capaz de criar a un niño ("_Menos mal" _susurró Ron). Al final concluimos que Sirius seria padrino de los hijos de James, este de los míos y yo de los de Sirius."

-"¿Es por eso por lo que quiere que yo sea padrino de su hija, por que mi padre lo hubiese sido?" – Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, a decir la verdad, pensaba que Lupin lo veía como alguien más que un niño o algo así, no por, prácticamente, obligación.

-"Bueno, tengo que admitir que es un bonito detalle, mantener la promesa y todo eso… Pero, esa no fue mi razón principal. Harry, si en alguien puedo confiar a mi hija, es a ti." – Miró a Harry a los ojos. –"De eso estoy cien por ciento seguro, nadie mejor que tu para ese trabajo."

A Harry se le aguaron un poco los ojos. Pero se recupero rápido ya que Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado, y emocionada, dijo rápidamente:

-"¡Eres el padrino de Angela!"

Lupin sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que ya no era licántropo. Se levanto y miro a Edward directo a los ojos y le dijo, bien serio y como dándoles miles de bofetadas a Edward, que esperaba que no hubiesen mas duda sobre el. Pero, la manera en que lo dijo… Harry estaba seguro que desde ese momento en adelante Lupin seria el ídolo de Ron por haberse enfrentado así con Edward.

Por el contrario, a Edward eso no le cayó muy bien, aunque lo supo disimular bien. Esperó a que todos se montaran en el carro y aceleró.

En unos minutos ya estaban en casa de Angela quien los esperaba, junto a sus padres de crianza, sentada en la acera enfrente de su casa.

A Lupin se le saltaron dos o tres latidos al corazón cuando la vio. Se parecía tanto a su madre. No pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos y que sintiera que se sofocaba. Recordar todos aquellos felices momentos, luego la desaparición de su ahijada… Todo. Ahora, la volvía a tener enfrente de él. Ahora que Sirius ya no estaba y que, realmente, Angela era su hija. No sabía como reaccionar. Si la idea de que iba a ser padre de verdad lo sobrecogía y lo llenaba de pensamientos de cómo hacerlo… Imagínate de momento tener a tu ahijada ya adolescente, que es peor que un recién nacido. Toda clase de pregunta le venían a la mente; desde que si lo aceptaría como lo que era hasta que si algún día le diría papá.

Lo único que tenía claro es que tenía que hacer un buen trabajo en cuidarla… Era el único regalo que le podía dar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Al pensar en Sirius, otra vez, le dio uno de esos apretones que le dan a uno en el corazón cuando piensa en algo triste, nostálgico…

Antes de que se bajaran para dejarle espacio a Angela dijo que no le dijeran nada a la chica sobre el. No entendieron por que, pero respetarían su petición.

Harry les presento a Angela y sus padres a Lupin diciendo que fue un buen amigo de Sirius. Angela le sonrió y comenzó a hacerle millones de preguntas sobre su familia de sangre. Lupin las contestó todas sin escaparse detalle alguno. Por lo cual, Harry se sentía un poco celoso, pero a la vez escuchaba atento por que también mencionaban a sus padres.

En lo que constaba a Lupin, este aun no encontraba como decirle a Angela que era su padrino. Contestaba las preguntas sin pensar, preocupado mas en como decirle la noticia que en lo que le decía en aquellos momentos.

Llegaron a la mansión y la sesión de entrenamiento comenzó al instante. Edward se fue de inmediato con Bella y Alice aun no regresaba. Según ella "_Una cosa es lidiar con la manada y otra con un lobo autentico._". Jasper hubiese seguido a Alice, pero al parecer le gustaba el sentimiento de Lupin en esos momentos y lo estaba disfrutando. Ese día, Lupin impartió casi todas las sesiones.

Paso todo el entrenamiento y Lupin aun no decía nada. Cuando ya casi se terminaba la estancia de Angela en la mansión Cullen por ese día, Carlisle y Esme dijeron que vendrían al rato. Solo quedaba el trío, Jasper, Lupin, Angela y los muggles.

Para presionar a Lupin, el trío decidió entretener a los humanos y dejar a Lupin solo con Angela. Lupin entendió la indirecta y, armado de un repentino valor, le dijo a Angela que había otra cosa que tenia que contarle.

Angela lo miro extrañada pero siguió a Lupin hasta la parte trasera de la mansión con la gran sonrisa que siempre tenia cuando estaba allí.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Lupin miraba a Angela y aun como que no lo podía creer. Hubo otro minuto de silencio. Angela era excepcionalmente paciente (cualidad de la madre, pensó Lupin) hasta que Lupin dijo entrecortadamente:

-"A-Ange-ela…" – Se revolvió las manos y respiró hondo, o mejor era soltarlo y ya. –"Soy tu padrino."

Angela abrió los ojos, -"¡¿EH?!"

Lupin cerró los ojos, la poca valentía que cogió se le esfumó.

-"Lo lamento, creo que no… No fue el momento… Perdóname… Tu padre, yo… Disculpa."

Se dio media vuelta para regresar a la mansión y no había dado un paso cuando sintió que unas delicadas manos se enrollaron en su cintura y lo apretaban. Se quedo como piedra. Angela lo estaba abrasando y… ¿Acaso eso que acababa de escuchar había sido un sollozo?

Se volteó para ver mejor a Angela. Lagrimas de felicidad le rodaban por la cara. Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir una palabra más. Lupin se apretó contra si a Angela acalorándola en un gran abrazo. Un abrazo como de padre a hija, o al menos eso intentó Remus.

-"¿Angela?" – Escucharon que llamaba su mamá.

-"¡Acá estoy!" – Angela se secó los ojos. –"¿Se lo puedo contar a mis papas y a Bella?"

-"Si tu crees que esta bien, no hay problema…" – Dijo Lupin sonriéndole.

Angela le devolvió la sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia su mamá gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía un padrino.

Mas adelante Lupin tuvo que hablar con los papas y contarles todo. Les prometió ayudarles en lo que necesitaran, pero que no se podía comprometer mucho por la guerra y su esposa que estaba embarazada.

Al rato llegaron todos los demás, incluyendo a Alice.

-"Al fin te vas." – Dijo de no muy buenas ganas. Jasper le dio un codazo y la llevó escaleras arribas explicándole todo lo sucedido.

El comentario de Alice causo una pequeña conmoción, como fue de esperarse. El trío quería que se quedara más, en cuanto a Angela…

-"Ya, ya…" – Lupin extendió una mano hacia la cara de Angela y le quitó una lagrima que acababa de salir. –"Prometo que vendré a verte en cuanto pueda."

-"Pero, ¿Por qué no te quedas?" – Le suplicó Angela con los ojos. –"Es injusto. Apenas lo acabo de saber… Y, ¿Si no regresas como papá o mamá?"

Lupin dobló las rodillas para ponerse a la altura de Angela y mirarla directo a los ojos. Estos eran de esos momentos que no sabes que decir, pero quieres decir muchas cosas. Esos momentos, que entonces, comienzas a hablar sin usar la cabeza, si no el corazón.

-"Pero, ¿A que te refieres?"- Le sonrió a Angela para animarla. –"Si ellos nunca te han abandonado. Siempre han estado aquí, a tu lado, velándote y llenándose de orgullo por la gran hija que han tenido."- A continuación puso la palma de su mano derecha en el corazón de Angela.-"Y yo también lo estaré, si así lo deseas."

Angela le sonrió vagamente sin poder evitar que un mar de lágrima saliera (Aunque no era la única y si Esme no fuese vampira, hubiese parecido Myrtle _La Llorona_). Se dieron un último abrazo que duró unos buenos minutos y luego se fue Angela con sus padres.

Remus Lupin se limpio las lágrimas. Por arte de magia hizo aparecer sus maletas y con el pensamiento de que, después de todo, no había sido tan difícil salió de la mansión Cullen rumbo a su casa donde lo esperaba el amor de su vida con su niña y esperando que, cuando pasara todo esto, pudiera presentarle a Tonks a Angela y que esta fuese como una madre para la adolescente. Y así, hacer a su nuevo tesoro muy preciado en el corazon, Angela, feliz.

* * *

**UUUUUUUFFFFFFFF! Lo termine!**

**Tengo que estudiar para un examen y por terminar el cap no e ni abierto la libreta. Asi que los dejo, por favor dejen reviews!! Ya se que no me los merescos, pero POR FAVOR!**

**ATT: **_Ladys-Fantasy_** & **_Hajabeg452_**  
**


End file.
